Die Gefährten in der Schule
by Nyella
Summary: Die Gefährten und noch ein paar andere aufmüpfige Individuen haben Unterricht. Bei Gandalf. Geht das gut? Und muss ich diese Frage jetzt beantworten? Altersunterschiede bitte nicht berücksichtigen.
1. Der 1 Schultag nach den Ferien

Zuallererst: Hier sind zwei Autoren am Werk. Nicht nur Nyella, sondern auch AM(bitio).

Disclaimer: Hiermit bestätigen wir offiziell, dass all diese hirnrissigen Individuen aus Tolkiens Feder stammen und wir mit ihnen nicht zu tun haben (wollen). Nur das Geschreibsel selbst - das gehört uns. Und die Rechtschreibung gehört dem deutschen Kultusministerium. Und viele der angefügten Zitate stammen nicht von uns und wir entschuldigen uns bei allen, denen wir möglicherweise ebenjene geklaut haben... allerdings haben wir ihre Namen vergessen 'schäm'.

Inhalt: Die Gefährten und noch ein paar andere aufmüpfige Individuen haben Unterricht. Bei Gandalf. Geht das gut? Nein. Altersunterschiede bitte nicht berücksichtigen.

Anmerkung: Also, wie gesagt, wir sind zwei Autorinnen. Da aber AM(bitio) zur Zeit kein Internet hat (und ich hoffe sehr, dass sich das in nächster Zeit ändert), mache ich den ganzen Das heißt im Klartext: wundert euch nicht, wenn es in den Reviewantworten und so danach klingt, als ob nur eine Autorin am Werk wäre! Ist zu dem Zeitpunkt zwar auch, aber schreiben tun wir deshalb immer noch gemeinsam.  
Ansonsten... ja... Reviewt!

**

* * *

**

Der 1. Schultag nach den Ferien

Der erste Schultag. Gandalf saß im Lehrerzimmer und schlürfte an seinem Kaffee. Natürlich war außer ihm kein Schwein da. Die Schule war zu klein, als dass sie sich mehr als drei Lehrer hätte leisten können. Im Übrigen war das auch gar nicht nötig, denn die Schülerzahl belief sich auf 13.

13.

Eine Unglückszahl.

Gandalf seufzte und erhob sich. Er musste in seine Klasse.

Der erste Schultag war wahrscheinlich der Einzige, an dem alle Schüler ausnahmslos sauber gekleidet kamen und an dem Boromir pünktlich war. Es war wohl auch der einzige Tag, an dem Legolas nicht eine Stunde vor Schulbeginn da war, um seine Papierkugeln zu drehen, und es war auch der einzige Tag, an dem die Hobbits nicht fieberhaft damit beschäftigt waren, die Hausaufgaben von einander abzuschreiben.

Kurzum, es war ein besonderer Tag.

Gandalf kam wie immer Punkt acht Uhr. Die Schüler saßen auf ihren Bänken. Ausnahmsweise war es sogar einigermaßen still, auch im kritischen Bereich. Gandalf unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Alle waren sie wieder da.

Alle.

Dabei hatte er so sehr gehofft, sie würden in diesem Jahr von der Schule gehen.

Alle.

"Guten Tag, meine lieben Schüler!", sagte Gandalf, "Ihr seid nun, wie ihr hoffentlich wisst, in der achten Klasse. Wir kennen uns schon seit sieben Jahren." "Häääh?", fragte ein Hobbit lautstark, "Ich dachte, wir wären in der achten!" Gandalf überhörte ihn. "Also, ich werde jetzt die Namensliste vorlesen. Wer da ist, sagt ja oder juhu oder so was…OK…

Arathornion, Aragorn!" "Jaaaaa!", sagte Aragorn träge und alles andere als begeistert.

"Etwas mehr Begeisterung bitte!" "Jaa-aaa!", wiederholte Aragorn gereizt.

"Beutlin, Frodo!" "Häh?" Frodo war wirklich nicht der Hellste.

"Brandybock, Meriadoc!" "Muss wohl so sein.", sagte der.

"Denethornion…" "Hier!", kam es aus zwei Mündern.

"…Boromir!" "Ach so!", sagte Faramir. "Ja!", rief Boromir. Gandalf schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verdattert. "Ich gehe hier zur Schule, Herr Lehrer!", erwiderte Boromir mit einem treuherzigen Blick. "Bist du krank, mein Junge?" Gandalfs Stimme klang ehrlich besorgt, "Du warst doch noch nie pünktlich!" "So dürfen sie nicht von mir denken, Herr Lehrer!", sagte Boromir beleidigt, "Ich habe fest vor, mich zu bessern!" Ja, ja, die guten alten Vorsätze fürs neue Schuljahr. Gandalf kannte sie. Sie waren spätestens nach dem ersten Schultag vergessen.

"Denethornion, Faramir!" "Hier!", rief der Angesprochene. Streber.

"Éorlingas…" "Hier!" Schon wieder zwei Stimmen.

"…Éomer!" "Jaaa." Schon wieder diese mangelnde Begeisterung.

"Éorlingas, Éowyn!" "Anwesend!" Éowyn sprang fast vom Stuhl.

"Gamdschie, Samweis!" Sam wurde rot und steckte rasch einen Zettel unter die Bank. "Hier!"

"Glóinssohn, Gimli!" Gimli gab ein für ihn typisches Knurren von sich.

Eine Papierkugel kam herangeflogen und traf Gandalf am Kopf.

"Grünblatt!", schrie der Lehrer. "Anwesend!", rief Legolas grinsend. Die ganze Klasse brach in Gelächter aus, außer Pippin, der mal wieder in einen Halbschlaf versunken war.

Es gab zwar noch andere Papierkugelschützen in der Klasse, aber Legolas war mit Abstand der Beste und auch der Urheber dieses Sports. Also hatte Gandalf es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, immer, wenn ihn jemand oder etwas am Kopf traf, war es nun eine Papierkugel, ein Fußball, ein Amboss oder ein Olifant, lauthals "Grünblatt!" zu brüllen, sofern er noch nicht das Bewusstsein verloren hatte (siehe: Olifant).

"Wo waren wir?", fragte Gandalf, "Ah ja…

Hüttinger, Rosi!" Rosi wurde ebenfalls rot. "Hier.", sagte sie leise.

"Tuk, Peregrin!" "Was? He, Merry, was war die Frage?", fragte Pippin. "Was fünf plus fünf ist!", flüsterte Merry gut hörbar. "Danke! Sam, was ist fünf plus fünf?" "Siebzehn!", antwortete er. "Danke… Siebzehn!" Gandalf seufzte. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Hobbits sich immer einsagten und spickten, aber etwas dagegen tun zu wollen wäre pure Zeitverschwendung gewesen.

"Undómiel, Arwen!" "Anwesend!", rief die schöne Elbin. Aragorn warf ihr einen schwärmerischen Blick zu. "Gibt's ein Problem, Arathornion?"

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, fuhr er fort: "Nachdem ich also… Grünblatt!" Eine Papierkugel. "Nachdem ich also festgestellt habe, dass wir vollzählig sind, werde ich nun den Stundenplan vergeben." Allgemeines Stöhnen. "Nichts da! Zettel raus und mitschreiben! Montag: erste Stunde, Mathe, bei mir!" "Nein!", rief jemand. "zweite Stunde, Quenya, bei mir!" So ging es weiter. Jeder schrieb, mehr oder weniger eifrig, mit. "Dienstag, erste Stunde, Kräuterkunde, nicht bei mir!" "Juhuuu!" "Sondern bei Ioreth!" "Ohhhh!" Schließlich kamen sie bei Mittwoch an. "Vierte Stunde, Chemie, bei mir!" "Nein! Ich will aber noch nicht sterben!", kam es aus der letzten Reihe.

Freitag. "Erste zwei Stunden, Quenya, bei mir!" "Das ist unmenschlich!", rief Aragorn. "Nein, unelbisch!", berichtigte Legolas. "Unzwergisch!" warf Gimli ein. "Unhobbitmäßig!", riefen die fünf Hobbits im Chor. "Einfach brutal!", sagte Éowyn. "So richtig fies!" bestätigte Éomer. "Grauenhaft!", meinte Faramir. "Ich komm sowieso immer zu spät!", freute sich Boromir.

Kurz vor Schulschluss. Es war stickig heiß im Raum. Jeder der Schüler sehnte sich nach der Glocke.

"Glóinssohn, was hast du da?" dröhnte Gandalfs heisere Stimme durch den Raum. Gimli wurde rot und versteckte das, womit er sich beschäftigt hatte (den Playdwarf), unter der Bank. Gandalf kam drohend auf ihn zu. In diesem Moment rauschte etwas mit lautem Zischen an seine Stirn. "Grünblatt!" Einen Moment, nur einen Augenblick hatte Gandalf seinen Blick von seinen Füßen abgewandt und hatte zu Legolas gesehen. Dieser Moment wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Er stolperte über den Fuß den Aragorn ihm gestellt hatte, konnte sich gerade noch fangen, wobei er allerdings noch einen Schritt weiterging und über Éomers Fuß stolperte und mit dem Gesicht in den nassen Schwamm fiel, den Gimli vorsorglich auf den Boden gelegt hatte.

Vielleicht hätte Gandalf Gimli dankbar sein sollen, immerhin hatte der Schwamm ihn schon vor so mancher böser Gehirnerschütterung bewahrt, aber in diesem Moment war ihm wirklich nicht danach zu Mute. "Arathornion, Grünblatt, Glóinssohn, Denethornion,

Éorlingas, NACHSITZEN!" "Wieso denn?", riefen Faramir und Éowyn wie aus einem Munde. "DOCH NICH IHR!", brüllte Gandalf.

In diesem Moment klingelte es. Alle atmeten erleichtert auf. "HAUSAUFGABE!", schrie Gandalf, "Ihr wiederholt die geographische Begebenheit von Mordor und dem Nurnenmeer!" Alle stöhnten, packten ihre Sachen und verschwanden zur Tür hinaus. "Halt!" Gandalf lächelte hinterlistig, "Arathornion, Grünblatt und Konsorten, ihr bleibt hier!" Enttäuscht ließen die fünf sich zurück auf ihre Plätze fallen. "Und jetzt", lächelte Gandalf, "schreibt ihr mir einen mindestens drei Seiten langen Aufsatz über die Entwicklung des Verhältnisses zwischen Elben und Zwergen, auf Quenya. Und zwar jeder für sich."

* * *

tbc... bzw. Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Klassensprecherwahl

Zu den Reviews:

**Elbendrache: **Schön, dass wir dir doch noch ein Schmunzeln entlocken können! Legolas Grünblatt vs. Thranduilion - naja, wir haben uns jetzt speziell hier schon an Grünblatt gewöhnt, das werden wir wohl nicht mehr ändern. Und auf die Gefahr hin, dich enttäuschen zu müssen: Unser Hauptaugenmerk richtet sich auf die Fürchterlichen Fünf, weswegen wir den Rest schändlichst vernachlässigen 'schäm'. Ich hoffe, du liest es trotzdem - und, fast hätt ich's vergessen: Danke für dein Review:-)

**BadLittleGirl:** Ich hab, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, was ich dir alles zu deinem Review gesagt habe, und ich werd jetzt bestimmt nicht alles wiederholen. Nur der Vollständigkeit halber: Nein, Boromir ist bei der Vierfach-Falle nicht beteiligt; aber er ist ein Fürchterlicher Fünf, das ist Verbrechen genug, um nachsitzen zu müssen ;-). Jedenfalls vielen Dank!

**Fundin:** Haben wir hier einen Zwergenfan:-) Danke jedenfalls für dein Review! Und - tadaa! Neues Kapitel :-)

**anne:** Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich kenne auch eine andere Version von Gefährten in der Schule (Namen will ich hier gar nicht nennen! ;-), und ohne uns mit Eigenlob überhäufen oder den Autor der anderen Schule irgendwie kritisieren zu wollen, ich finde unsere besser. Danke für dein Review, und dass du dich so auf die Fortsetzung freust!

**Celebne:** Schön, dass dir unser Geschreibsel gefällt, und danke vielmals für dein Review! Allerdings ist Faramir (wie hoffentlich noch rauskommen wird) nicht so wirklich ein Streber (auch wenn das im ersten Kapitel steht, und in dem Punkt, in dem er sich seltenst an Streichen beteiligt, auch stimmt.), sondern ist allgemein nur etwas stiller. Wer kann es ihm auch verübeln?

**Liderphin:** Hier eine weitere Dosis der "Verlern-nicht-das-Lachen-Medizin" :-). Ich fühle mich immer geehrt, wenn uns jemand zitiert, also halte dich in dem Punkt nicht zurück :-). Danke für dein Review! (Die Antwort auf deine Mail und das Review kommen noch, ich hab nur momentan ziemlich viel zu tun. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir.)

**godess artemis:** Danke für dein Review! Wir wollen dich ja nicht länger auf die Folter spannen... hier also das nächste Kapitel :-)

(sagt mal - kommt es mir eigentlich nur so vor, oder wiederhole ich mich hier dauernd?)

* * *

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1, das ganze jetzt zu wiederholen wäre eindeutig vollkommen sinnlos.

Inhalt des Kapitels: siehe Titel ;-)

Anmerkung: Ich habe in Kapitel 1 ein paar allgemeine Anmerkungen vergessen, die ich jetzt eingefügt habe, bitte schaut dort nochmal nach. Und hier folgt Kapitel 2.

**

* * *

**

Klassensprecherwahl

„Heute werden wir Klassensprecher wählen!", verkündete Gandalf, als er hereinkam. „Vorschläge bitte! - Grünblatt!"

„Würde ich auch sagen!", sagte Aragorn. Gandalf brummte etwas unverständliches und schrieb 'Grünblatt' an die Tafel.

„Arathornion!", revanchierte sich Legolas.

„Danke!", sagte Aragorn.

„Keine Ursache!", antwortete Legolas.

„Noch Vorschläge?", fragte Gandalf. „He, seht euch das doch mal an, da stehen nur zwei Namen an der Tafel! Ihr habt doch mehr Phantasie! Das weiß ich doch!"

„Denethor!", schlug Legolas spaßhaft vor, ohne nachzudenken.

'Denethornion B., Denethornion F.' schrieb Gandalf an die Tafel.

„Häääh?", fragten die beiden Denethornions.

„Also, Zettel raus, fangt an, zu wählen! Aber denkt dran: Nur zwei Leute, und man darf sich nicht selber wählen!"

Nach ein paar Minuten sammelte Gandalf die Zettel ein, zählte sie eigenhändig nach und begann sie auszuzählen: „Aragorn und Legolas? Ach so, Arathornion und Grünblatt. Aragorn und Legolas. Aragorn und Legolas. Ah, Abwechslung: Legolas und Aragorn." So ging es weiter. Beim vorletzten Zettel stutzte er: „Caligula Alavacomgetepus? Und Gaius Julius Cäsar? Wer soll denn das sein? Sind die in meiner Klasse?"

„Aber wenn sie doch da stehen!", sagte Legolas unschuldigst.

„Hmmm… Also, letzter Zettel: Gandalf….liebt…Ioreth? Wer hat das geschrieben?"

Gimli kicherte.

„DU!" Gandalf ging wütend auf Gimli zu. „Grünblatt!" puff, puff, platsch! Die unverwechselbaren Geräusche einer Vierfach-Falle.

Kaum, dass er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, fragte jemand: „Herr Lehrer, sind jetzt Aragorn und Legolas unsere Klassensprecher?"

„Nein, Napoleon und der Kaiser von China!"

„Wer sind die?", fragte Frodo.

„Ihr besitzt keinerlei klassische Bildung!", wetterte Gandalf.

„Äh… klassisch? Was heißt das?", fragte Boromir.

Gandalf gab es auf. „Müssen es unbedingt Arathornion und Grünblatt sein? Können wir nicht noch mal wählen?"

„NEIN!", rief die Klasse wie aus einem Mund.

„Na gut!", sagte Gandalf, "Arathornion, Grünblatt, nehmt ihr die Wahl an?"

„Natürlich!", riefen die beiden erfreut.

Gandalf seufzte. „Dann ist es beschlossen!".

Am nächsten Tag (es war ein Freitag) standen Aragorn und Legolas zu Beginn der Doppelstunde Quenya auf. „Wir möchten unsere erste Amtshandlung ausführen!", sagte Aragorn. Gandalf schaute verwirrt.

„Wir möchten uns nämlich über die unelbischen…", begann Legolas,

„Und unmenschlichen…", ergänzte Aragorn,

„Und unzwergischen!", rief Gimli von hinten.

„Schnauze Gimli! Jetzt reden wir!"

„Wir möchten uns über die un-was-auch-immer Lehrmethoden an dieser Schule beschweren!"

„Ich weiß jetzt nicht, was ihr meint.", sagte Gandalf.

„DOPPELSTUNDE QUENYA!", brüllten die Klassensprecher im Chor.

„Hört mal zu", sagte Gandalf, „Ich habe keinerlei Einfluss auf den Stundenplan. Und zweitens müssen Klassensprecher immer im Namen der Klasse sprechen, und ich glaube kaum, dass der Rest der Klasse so viel gegen Quenya hat wie ihr!"

„OH doch!", riefen die anderen.

„Da sehen sie's!", sagte Aragorn.

Jetzt wurde Gandalf aber wütend. „Ich sag's nicht noch mal!", brüllte er, „Ich habe keinerlei Einfluss auf den Stundenplan! Also setzt euch wieder hin und haltet den Mund und… Grünblatt!" Er starrte den unschuldigen Elb böse an (die Papierkugel hatte Boromir geschossen). „Wenn ich dich noch einmal erwische, Grünblatt, Nachsitzen!" „Aber er hat doch gar nichts getan!", sagte Aragorn.

„RUHE!", brüllte Gandalf erneut. „Setzt euch!"

Die beiden setzten sich. „Wir haben die Schlacht verloren, aber nicht den Krieg!", sagte Aragorn.

„Du sagst es!", sagte Legolas, „Morgen gehen wir zum Schulleiter!"

* * *

ja, richtig, immer noch tbc :-) 


	3. Chemie

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Inhalt: siehe auch Kapitel 1

Anmerkung: Und hier haben wir Kapitel 3. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie es im Chemieunterricht zugeht, da wir dieses Fach (Gott sei Dank) erst nächstes Jahr bekommen,aber so schöne Klischees greift doch jeder mal gern auf 'grins'.  
Hoffentlich gefällt es euch so sehr, dass ihr euch traut, ein Review zu hinterlassen :-).

* * *

**Chemie**

„Ich will noch nicht sterben!", jammerte Gimli zum wiederholten Mal, „Ich bin doch noch viel zu jung!"

„Was sollen wir machen?", fragte Aragorn,

„Ich will auch noch nicht sterben!", sagte jemand.

„Da hilft nur eins:", sagte Boromir, „Wir müssen Verteidigungsanlagen bauen!"

Dieser Vorschlag wurde mit allgemeiner Begeisterung aufgenommen. Eine Frage stellte sich allerdings noch.

„Wie?", fragte Legolas.

„Mit Schulbänken!", sagte Boromir, „Macht schon, er kann jeden Augenblick kommen!"

Mit vereinten Kräften schleppten sie die Bänke herbei und stapelten sie zu einem undurchdringlichen Wall auf. Schließlich bohrten sie noch insgesamt 13 Gucklöcher ein.

„So, das hätten wir.", sagte Boromir. In diesem Moment kam Gandalf zur Tür herein.

„Guten Morgen, liebe Schü..." Moment. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Wo war die Papierkugel? Und noch viel wichtigere Frage: Wo waren die Schüler?

Gandalfs Blick fiel auf den Wall.

„Kommt sofort raus da!", rief er.

„Lieber nicht!", kam es zurück.

„Oh doch, sofort!"

„Erst wenn sie uns gesagt haben, ob sie heute einen Versuch machen!"

„Das will ich meinen!", sagte Gandalf stolz, „Heute spalten wir Atome!"

„HILFE!", riefen dreizehn Stimmen im Chor. „Wir wollen doch lieber hier hinten bleiben!"

„Feiglinge!", sagte Gandalf, „Gut, dann seht ihr eben nicht, wie ich Atome spalte!"

„Doch, Herr Lehrer!", sagte eine weibliche Stimme, „Wir haben Gucklöcher reingebohrt!"

„Streber!", sagte der Rest der Klasse.

„Also gut.", sagte Gandalf, „Seht mal gut her, durch eure Gucklöcher. Wenn ich also jetzt etwas von dieser Flüssigkeit in dieses Reagenzglas schütte..." (Der Bankwall bewegte sich einige Meter nach hinten), „...und noch etwas Nitroglycerin dazugebe..." (Ein gedämpfter Schrei kam hinter den Bänken hervor.) „...und dann noch etwas Calciumsolphat... und Abrakadabra! Schon hab ich ein..."

_**BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Ein gewaltiger Knall erschütterte das Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler schrieen, duckten sich und versuchten, sich so nah wie möglich an den Wall zu drücken. Es regnete Reagenzgläser, Tafelsplitter, Mörtel und Gandalfs Schuhe.

Gandalf! Oh Himmel!

Als der Staub sich verzogen hatte, kamen sie hervor. Hinter dem Versuchstisch sahen sie zwei Beine hervorragen. Sie zogen Gandalf in weniger beengtes Gelände.

„Oh, Oh!", sagte Gimli.

„Er ist gefallen!", sagte Aragorn.

„Scheiße!", sagte Legolas.

„Das gibt Ärger!", sagte Boromir.

„Freistunde!", jubelten die Hobbits.

„Häh?", fragte Frodo.

„Ist er tot?", fragten die Mädchen.

Gandalf fing plötzlich laut zu schnarchen an.

„Nein.", stellte Éomer fest.

Nur Faramir sagte gar nichts. Er saß in der Ecke und hielt sich ein Taschentuch gegen die Stirn. Ein verirrtes Reagenzglas hatte ihn am Kopf getroffen und er blutete stark.

In dieser Sekunde ging die Tür auf, und Saruman, der Schuldirektor, und der Hausmeister, Putzmann, Pausenverkäufer, mit einem Wort: Mädchen für alles, der allseits bekannte und unbeliebte Grima Schlangenzunge kamen herein.

Saruman beugte sich zu Gandalf hinunter. „Er ist nicht tot!", sagte er.

„Sag ich doch!", sagte Éomer. Saruman sah ihn drohend an, und Éomer verstummte.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte der Schulleiter wissen. „Wer ist Klassensprecher?"

„Wir!", sagte Aragorn und deutete auf sich und Legolas.

„Also erzählt mal!", forderte er sie auf.

„Also...", sagte Aragorn.

„Das war so...", sagte Legolas.

„Wir hatten Chemie bei Gandalf…", sagte Aragorn.

„Und da haben wir…", sagte Legolas, doch Saruman unterbrach ihn.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte er und deutete auf den Schulbank-Wall.

„Gandalf wollte Atome spalten…", sagte Legolas,

„…und da haben wir gedacht…", fuhr Aragorn fort,

„…wir bringen uns lieber in Sicherheit!", vollendete Legolas den Satz.

Intelligenter als ich dachte, sagte Saruman sich. Aber das sagte er natürlich nicht. In diesem Moment heulte Schlangenzunge auf wie ein verletzter Wolf.

„IHR!", er deutete auf die Schüler, „Ihr habt meine Bänke zerstört!"

Die zersplitterte Tafel, schrottreife Versuchstisch und die Löcher im Dach schienen ihm völlig egal zu sein.

„Meine Tische! Ich bring euch um!"

„He, Moment mal…", sagte Aragorn,

„Wir wollten doch nur…", fing Legolas an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Saruman streng.

„Wissen sie, wir wollten doch wenigstens sehen, an was wir sterben!", rief Aragorn.

Wieder gar nicht so dumm, dachte sich Saruman. „Naja…ok…", sagte er, „Ich werde euren Lehrer mal mitnehmen."

„Auf den Friedhof?", fragte Frodo hoffnungsvoll, schlug sich aber schleunigst die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ich werde euch mitteilen, wann ihr wieder Unterricht haben könnt."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Schüler begriffen hatten, was das hieß. Dann… „SCHULFREI!", brüllten sie alle wie aus einem Mund.

„Ja, schulfrei!", sagte Saruman grimmig, „Verschwindet, ich will euch hier nicht mehr sehen!"

Unter lautem Jubel rannte die Schülerschar nach draußen.

Saruman seufzte erleichtert. Endlich war er diese Saubande los! Mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstockes beförderte er Gandalf in die nächste Uniklinik. Und die war, Gott sei Dank, weit, weit weg.

* * *

Anm.d.Aut: Wir haben übrigens wirklichkeine Ahnung, wie man Atome spaltet, sicher nicht mit Nitroglycerin und Calciumsolphat, aber Gandalf hat auch keine Ahnung, insofern passt es wieder :-) 


	4. Theologische und moralische Diskussionen

Zu den Reviews:

Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich schmählichst versagt habe in dem Punkt die Reviews zum vorletzten Kapitel im letzten zu beantworten, also müsst ihr euch jetzt leider auf ein Doppelpack gefasst machen. Tut mir echt leid, Leute, sorry! Auf jeden Fall haben wir uns über jedes einzelne sehr gefreut, und wir danken allen Reviewern dafür! (hab keine Lust, das immer extra dazuzuschreiben... denkt es euch dazu, es ist so gemeint!)

zu Klassensprecherwahl:

**Fundin:** Oh ja, Gandalf wird diese Entscheidung sehr bereuen! Aber seien wir ehrlich - er würde unter jedem Klassensprecher dieser Klasse leiden, außer Arwen natürlich, aber die würde nie gewählt werden... außer vielleicht in der ersten noch, aber das gehört nicht hierher. 'Stimme entgegennehm' :-)

**Elbendrache:** Jaja, da hat er sie her, der Aragorn. Kommt noch öfter vor 'grins'

**Liderphin:** Anscheinend haben wir es verschlafen, die Episode mit "dem Schulleiter" zu schreiben... ich hoffe, du bleibst uns trotzdem erhalten!

zu Chemie:

**Elbendrache:** Hab ich dir darauf überhaupt per Mai geantwortet? 'vergessen hab' Jedenfalls - nein, dem Himmel sei Dank sind diese Kapitel (teils) wirklich nur reine Fiktion. Ich für meinen Teil bin froh darüber, ehrlich. (Auch wenn ich natürlich gerne mal nach ME wollen würde, aber nicht unter den parodierten Umständen)

**Archie Kennedy:** Also, soviel sei gesagt, Elrond wird mit Sicherheit NICHT Lehrer an dieser Schule - aber dein Vorschlag hat schon was für sich. Vielleicht wird er ja Nachhilfelehrer... an dieser Idee arbeiten wir noch.

* * *

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1 

Inhalt des Kapitels: siehe Kapitel 1

Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel ist das erste eines Dreierbündels, das aber keinen eigenen Titel besitzt. Ich werde mich bemühen, die beiden nächsten Teile von den Gefährten in der Schule möglichst bald hochzuladen - es kann aber trotzdem eine Weile dauern, da wir gerade Betriebspraktikum haben, danach noch einen Artikel für die Schülerzeitung schreiben müssen (in der wir seit neuestem Mitglied sind! 'stolzist') und dann sind schon Faschingsferien... aber wie gesagt, ich werd mich bemühen. Versprochen.

**

* * *

**

**Theologische und moralische Diskussionen**

Die Fenster waren voller Ruß, auf dem Boden lagen Glassplitter herum, Gandalfs Augenbrauen waren angekokelt und die Hobbits in der ersten Reihe hatten sich immer noch nicht unter den Bänken hervorgetraut. Kurzum: Es war die Stunde nach Chemie.

Gandalf räusperte sich, doch dieses Räuspern hatte keinerlei Wirkung. „Hallo!", sagte Gandalf.

„Hallo!", antwortete Frodo. Er war der einzige. Merry und Pippin schrieben ihre Quenya-Hausaufgaben von Legolas ab, Sam schrieb einen seiner Zettel an Rosie, Rosie schrieb einen ihrer Zettel an Sam, Gimli war auf dem Klo und füllte seinen Schwamm nach, Legolas drehte Papierkugeln, Éomer schrieb einen Drohbrief an Éowyn, Éowyn schrieb einen Drohbrief an Éomer, Aragorn und Arwen flirteten, Faramir ärgerte sich, dass er nichts zu tun hatte, und Boromir war wie immer zu spät.

„Hallo! Chemie ist vorbei, ihr braucht nicht mehr um euer Leben zu fürchten! Wir haben jetzt R e l i g i o n!", rief Gandalf in die Klasse hinein.

Wieder keine Reaktion - Doch! Nämlich: „Grünblatt!"

Nach zahlreichen Wutanfällen, Schreiereien, Flehen, Bitten, Versprechungen und Drohungen gelang es Gandalf endlich, mehr oder weniger die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse auf sich zu ziehen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Bankreihen wandern, als ihm etwas auffiel.

„Wo ist dein Banknachbar?", schnauzte er Éomer an. Éomer, der gerade sehr mit seinem Drohbrief beschäftigt war, fiel aus allen Wolken. „Mich dürfen sie das nicht fragen, Herr Lehrer!", antwortete er Däumchen drehend.

„Wo ist dein Bruder?", blaffte Gandalf Faramir an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Bin ich der Hüter meines Bruders?" (Gen, 4, 9), zitierte der. „Als ich losgegangen bin, war er noch im Bett."

„Mit wem?" erkundigte sich Gimli interessiert.

„Das geht dich ja so was von gar nichts an!", entgegnete Faramir.

„Ahaaa?", machte der Rest der Klasse.

„Zuhause?", fragte Éomer entsetzt, als er kurz von seinem fast vollendeten Drohbrief aufsah. Ihm schwante Übles.

„Ach weißt du", sagte Faramir, „unsere Eltern sind in dieser Beziehung nicht so streng."

Éomer warf Éowyn einen Wage-es-ja-nicht-Blick zu, während Aragorn zuerst neidisch zu Faramir sah und dann hoffnungsvoll zu Arwen blickte, die ihn ignorierte.

„Wo wir schon mal beim Thema sind", hob Gandalf an.

Alle starrten ihn an.

„Wie steht's zwischen ihnen und Ioreth?", fragte jemand.

„Ich meine 'Der Hüter meines Bruders'.", sagte Gandalf.

In diesem Augenblick platzte Boromir herein.

„Hallo! Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Spar dir die Mühe, Denethornion! Wir wissen alles. Setz dich auf deinen Platz und sei still!"

Boromir setzte sich kleinlaut auf seinen Platz und war still.

Gandalf räusperte sich. „Also, was ich schon seit einer Viertelstunde zu sagen versuche. Ich will euch jetzt einmal eine ganz persönliche Frage stellen."

Kichern.

„Nein, so persönlich auch wieder nicht. Nein, ich wollte euch fragen: An was glaubt ihr?"

Die Reaktion war verblüffend.

„An Gondor!", riefen Boromir und Faramir wie aus einem Mund.

„An Rohan!", riefen Éomer und Éowyn. Eine der seltenen Fragen, in denen sie sich einig waren.

„An den Vieruhrtee!", brüllte Pippin.

„Ans Essen!", rief Sam.

„Ans Bier!", ergänzte Merry.

„Ans Pfeifenkraut!", rief Frodo.

„Haben wir noch etwas vergessen?"

„Ans Auenland?", fragte Rosi.

„In Ordnung, das ist alles in einem, wir glauben ans Auenland!"

„An die Rückkehr des Königs unter dem Berg!", rief Gimli.

„An die Vertreibung des Schattens aus dem Düsterwalds!", warf Legolas ein. Keiner wusste, wovon er oder Gimli sprachen.

„An die Vernichtung des Feindes!", ließ sich Aragorn vernehmen.

„An die Liebe!" Alle wandten sich zu Arwen um. „War nur ein Witz!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Also was nehmen wir jetzt?", fragte Aragorn.

„Gondor natürlich!"

„Nein Rohan!"

„Aber die Vernichtung des Feindes ist am wichtigsten!"

„Nein, der König unter dem Berg!"

„Der Vieruhrtee!", ließ sich Pippin vernehmen.

Die Stimmen überschlugen sich.

„Ruhe!", brüllte Gandalf.

„Das Bier!", schrie Merry.

„Rohan!", kam es aus zwei Mündern.

„Gondor!"

„Feind!"

„Schatten!"

„König!"

„Auenland!"

Boromir zog Éomer an den Haaren.

„Gondor!", brüllte er, und noch lauter, als er von Éomer einen Tritt in den Magen bekam.

Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli versuchten, die Streithähne zu trennen, kriegten dabei auch was ab und mussten sich sogleich an dem Verantwortlichem rächen. Dass sich die anderen auch in den Kampf einmischten, stand nicht zur Debatte. Aus dem Menschen-Elben-Zwergen-Hobbit-Knäul drangen Glaubens- uns Schmerzbezeugungen, etwa wie „Auuuuuuenland!" oder „Bieeeeeeer!"

„Rohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Die Stimme erstarb.

Gandalf saß am Pult, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. „Und dabei wollte ich doch nur eine persönliche Antwort von jedem!"

Von dem Krach im Klassenzimmer angelockt stieß Saruman die Tür auf. Was er da sah, entsetzte ihn zutiefst.

„Was geht denn hier vor?", brüllte er.

Sofort erstarb der Lärm. Nur Gimli, der gerade Legolas im Schwitzkasten hatte, konnte seine Faust nicht mehr zurückhalten. Während alle anderen erstarrten, verpasste er dem blonden Elb einen letzten Nasenstüber.

„Setzt euch auf eure Plätze!", donnerte Saruman. Langsam rappelten sich die Schüler auf. Nur einer blieb liegen.

„Éomer!" Éowyn brach das Schweigen und rannte heulend auf ihren Bruder zu. Aus einer hornförmigen Platzwunde tropfte beständig Blut auf den Boden.

„Éomer!"

„Ist er tot?", fragte Boromir ängstlich.

„Duuuuuuuuuuuuu!", kreischte sie, „Du hast ihn umgebracht!"

Gandalf und Saruman mussten sich förmlich auf Éowyn werfen, um sie davon abzuhalten, Faramir seines Bruders zu berauben.

„Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen.", sagte Gandalf.

„Ich verständige den Erziehungsberechtigten.", meinte Saruman.

Nach dem Weggehen der beiden Lehrkräfte herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

Éowyn hockte immer noch neben ihrem Bruder und wimmerte:

„Wenn du überlebst, werde ich mich nie wieder mit die prügeln oder mich mit dir streiten!", versprach sie ihn unter Tränen.

„Es gibt also doch so etwas wie Geschwisterliebe.", sagte Faramir berührt.

„Wirklich?", fragte Boromir.

„Also weißt du", sagte Faramir verärgert, „An Éowyn kannst du dir wirklich ein Beispiel nehmen!" Er ging zu ihr und legte ihr zögernd den Arm um die Schulter, und ausnahmsweise wehrte sie ihn nicht ab.

„Mein Gott, Boromir", wetterte Aragorn, „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Das Horn muss mir ausgerutscht sein…"

„In Zukunft hälst du dir ein Plüschhorn!", sagte Legolas, „Dir ist wohl nicht klar, dass Aragorn und ich alles verantworten müssen? Wir sind schließlich Klassensprecher."

Boromir sah beschämt zu Boden. „Und was soll ich eurer Meinung nach jetzt tun?"

„Um Vergebung flehen."

„Den Krankenhausaufenthalt bezahlen."

„Und wenn er sterben sollte…"

Éowyn schluchzte auf.

„Wenn… dann läufst du nackt durch ganz Minas Tirith, nach Osgiliath und wirfst dich in den Anduin!"

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen!"

„Eben deswegen!"

„Und auf dem Rücken", ergänzte Gimli, „trägst du ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Ich, Boromir Denethornion, Sohn des momentan amtierenden Truchsesses, bekenne mich schuldig am Tod des Éomer Éorlingas."

Boromir schluckte. „Das würdet ihr von mir verlangen?"

„Zumindest einen Teil davon.", sagte Aragorn.

„Und der wäre?"

„Das Schild kannst du weglassen.", sagte er großzügig. „Wir werden es sowieso in alle Zeitungen setzen."

In dem Moment betrat Gandalf das Klassenzimmer. „Der Krankenwagen ist da.", verkündete er. „Éorlingas, wenn du ihn begleiten willst…"

„Ja!", schluchzte Éowyn.

„Und ihr anderen" Alle bereiteten sich auf die Gardinenpredigt vor. „Ihr geht nach Hause. So wie ihr ausseht", er ließ seinen Blick über Legolas' blaues Auge, Frodos blutige Nase, Merrys zerkratztes Gesicht, Gimlis zerfetzte Kleidung und Arwens zerzaustes Haar wandern, „kommt ihr mir nicht mehr unter die Augen. Das soll keine Aufforderung dazu sein, wegzubleiben. Aber jetzt, ab nach Hause!"

Während zwei Notärzte Éomer auf einer Bahre hinaustransportierten und Éowyn schluchzend hinter ihnen herging, packten die anderen ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie hinkten, schlurften, krochen nach Hause, oder ließen sich tragen.

„Vieruhrtee", seufzte Pippin.


	5. Krankenhausbesuche und ähnliches

zu den Reviews: 

Wir danken wie immer allen Reviewern - ihr seid ja alle so nett :-)

**Elbendrache:** Aufgepasst, es wird noch makaberer, allerdings erst im nächsten Kapitel dieses Dreierbundes (da zittere ich schon vor deinem Urteil!) Ja, das letzte Kapitel war schon etwas traurig... ist aber ziemlich selten, dass wir sowas einbauen :-)

**RequiemForADream:** Ah, schön dass es dir gefällt! Eins kann ich dir versichern: Unkraut verdirbt nicht. Gandalf ist so ziemlich unverwüstlich - ich meine, wer fällt so einen tiefen Abgrund runter und kann sich danach noch rühren? Also :-) Find ich schön, dass Gandalf Schuhe jetzt auch mal Fans haben (sonst werden sie ja immer als peinlich bezeichnet, zumindest in meinem Freundeskreis :-) Éomer behält eine kleine Narbe übrig, nichts ernstes jedenfalls.

**Fundin:** Ach nein, du verstehst da eigenltich gar nichts falsch - nur die Klasse vielleicht - vielleicht hat sich Boromir auch nur an seinen Teddybären gekuschelt? Weiß man eben nicht. Es geht uns ja auch nichts an 'grins' Aaaaah ja, die Sexualkunde, ja, die wollten wir eigentlich schon noch mal einbauen 'schon vergessen hab' Weißt du, wir haben so viele Ideen, die kann man einfach nicht alle im Blick behalten. Ich werd die Sprache mal wieder draufbringen :-)

* * *

Disclaimer und Inhalt: Siehe Kapitel 1 

Anmerkung: Hier das zweite Kapitel des Dreierbundes. Es ist eher ein Übergang zum finalen dritten Kapitel, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem! Hoffentlich erinnert ihr euch noch an das letzte... das war das, wo Boromir Éomer mit seinem Horn bewusstlos geschlagen hat, infolge einer Glaubensdiskussion (als kleine Auffrischung). Ihr könnt aber auch nochmal nachlesen. Und sonst - read and have fun :-)

**

* * *

**

**Krankenhausbesuche und ähnliches**

„Ich hab Hunger.", sagte Gimli.

„Schnauze!"

„Wir verpassen den Vieruhrtee!", jammerte Pippin.

„Schnauze!"

„Ich bin sicher, wenn wir bei Éomer waren, können wir noch in die Krankenhauscafeteria gehen.", sagte Éowyn tröstend.

„Ich hab aber kein Geld dabei.", wimmerte Merry.

„Dann leih dir welches und halt die Klappe.", sagte Aragorn genervt.

Seit einer halben Ewigkeit saßen sie nun schon im Vorzimmer und warteten darauf, zu Éomer vorgelassen zu werden. Endlich ging die Tür zu seinem Krankenzimmer auf.

„Wird auch Ze…", fing Faramir an, und verstummte jäh. Eine allzu bekannte Gestalt trat heraus.

„Gandalf?", fragte Legolas.

„Meine lieben Schüler", sagte Gandalf eisig. „Schön, euch wiederzusehen!"

Die Klasse nickte.

„Wir freuen uns auch, sie wiederzusehen, Herr Lehrer!" Pippins Stimme triefte vor Schleim.

„Aua!", schrie Sam. Frodo war ihm beim Aufstehen auf den verstauchten Fuß gesprungen. Eine Folge der Rauferei. Zur Vergeltung versetzte er Frodo einen Faustschlag; nun hatte Frodo zwei blaue Augen.

„Ich sehe, ihr beschäftigt euch gut.", sagte Gandalf und suchte rasch das Weite.

Aragorn trennte die Streithähne und alle gingen zu Éomer hinein.

„Was hast du?" Éomer saß aphatisch im Bett mit einem riesigen Verband um den Kopf. Nur langsam registrierte er, dass seine Freunde da waren.

„Ist das noch von der Wunde?", fragte Boromir. Das schlechte Gewissen war ihm direkt anzusehen.

„Nein", antwortete Éomer, „Das war Gandalf."

Es hagelte Beileidswünsche.

„War es sehr schlimm?", fragte Éowyn.

„Ja!", sagte Éomer leise.

Auf einmal bemerkte Aragorn einen riesigen Blumenstrauß, der einen bestialischen Gestank verströmte.

„Ähm, Éomer…", hob er an.

„Ich weiß was du fragen willst", sagte Éomer, „Der Strauß ist von Gandalf. Saruman hat auch was gesponsert." Pippin kotzte hörbar ins Waschbecken.

„Sollen wir ihn aus dem Fenster werfen?"

„Was, Pippin?"

„Nein, den Blumenstrauß!"

„Ja", sagte Éomer. „Ich bitte euch. Damit tätet ihr mir einen großen Gefallen. Und diese Übungsblätter", er deutete auf die Blätter, die über den ganzen Fußboden verstreut herumlagen, „die werft ihr am Besten auch gleich weg!"

Legolas packte den Strauß und die Blätter und schleuderte sie aus dem Fenster.

Das Problem war nur: Das Fenster lag genau über dem Haupteingang. Und aus diesem Haupteingang trat gerade in diesem Moment kein Geringerer als Gandalf Graumantel. Und der bekam natürlich alles auf den Kopf.

„Grünblatt!", brüllte er über die Straße.

Legolas zog sich schnell vom Fenster zurück.

„Glaubt ihr, er hat mich gesehen?"

„Unwahrscheinlich", sagte Aragorn. „Schmeiß die Vase auch gleich hinterher!", sagte Gimli.

„Lieber nicht" Boromir ging ans Fenster. „Oh, Herr Lehrer!", rief er, „tut uns leid, hier im Zimmer zieht's auch gewaltig!" Schnell zog er sich wieder zurück und brach lachend neben der Heizung zusammen.

PLATSCH! „Grünblatt!"

Aragorn hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können, wenigstens den Inhalt der Vase hinauszukippen. Jetzt gab es schon zwei Lachkranke im Zimmer. Nein, drei! Vier! Fünf! Dreizehn!

Pippin sah auf Uhr und rief: „Oh, Mist, ich muss weg, ich verpass den Vieruhrtee!" Er rannte aus dem Zimmer.

„Oh, ja stimmt!", riefen Merry, Sam und Frodo wie aus einem Mund.

„Wartet auf mich!", schrie Rosie und rannte ihnen hinterher.

„Ach, da fällt mir ein, ich muss für die Schulaufgabe lernen!", sagte Arwen und weg war sie.

„Ich auch!", sagte Éowyn. „Machs gut, Brüderchen, bis heut Abend!"

„Nein!", sagte Éomer. „Ich muss bis frühestens morgen im Krankenhaus bleiben - Gott sei Dank!"

Boromir sah Faramir bedeutungsschwer an. „Musst du nicht auch noch dein Zimmer aufräumen oder so was?"

„Was... ääääh... ich, äh, ich muss lernen!", rief Faramir, als wäre ihm das gerade erst eingefallen. Er verschwand.

„Viel Spaß beim 'Lernen'", meinte Boromir sarkastisch. Als er sicher war, dass ihn niemand mehr hören konnte, warf er sich Éomer zu Füßen.

„Es tut mir so leid!", heulte er. „Wie kann ich das jemals wieder gutmachen?"

„Indem du aufhörst, meine Füße abzuschlabbern.", antwortete der Verletzte.

„Wir hatten schon eine bessere Idee!", warf Gimli ein.

„Und die wäre?"

„Er muss splitternackt durch ganz Minas Tirith nach Osgiliath laufen und sich in den Anduin werfen."

„Gute Idee!", sagte Éomer.

Boromir wurde wieder blass. „Ich flehe dich an, bitte, bitte…"

„Jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden!", sagte Éomer verärgert. „Du musst dich nicht in den Anduin werfen. Und ganz nackt ist auch ein bisschen hart. Das können wir den Einwohnern von Minas Tirith nicht zumuten!"

„Nur in Unterhose?", schlug Legolas vor.

„Ich wäre eher für ein Rosa Häschenkostüm!", sagte Gimli.

„Wie wär's mit einem String-Tanga?", fragte Legolas weiter.

„Ich hab keinen.", sagte Boromir.

„Aber ich hab einen!", verkündete Aragorn. Alle sahen ihn erstaunt an. Aragorn wurde bewusst, was er eben gesagt hatte, und murmelte etwas von „Geburtstagsgeschenk", „hässliches Teil", und „trag ich eh nie!"

Nach längerem Schweigen sagte Legolas: „Dann im String-Tanga. Kannst du ihn morgen in die Schule mitnehmen?"

„Naja, also, der ist im Moment noch bei Arwen…"

„So weit seid ihr schon? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?", fragte Legolas. „Wo ich doch angeblich dein bester Freund bin!"

„Es ist nicht das, was du denkst!", rief Aragorn.

„Natürlich!", sagte Legolas.

„Wirklich! Sie hat versucht, ein paar Rüschen dranzunähen, aber an diesen Tanga passen einfach keine Rüschen!"

In dem Moment trat eine Krankenschwester ein.

„WAS FÄLLT EUCH EIGENTLICH EIN?", rief sie mit einer Lautstärke, die der von Gandalf Konkurrenz machte, wenn er „Nachsitzen!" brüllte. „DER JUNGE BRAUCHT RUHE UND ENTSPANNUNG!", rief sie in der Stimmlage eines Nazgûls.

„Ruhe ist gut!", murmelte Gimli.

„VERSCHWINDET AUF DER STELLE! SEID FROH; WENN ICH EURE ELTERN NICHT VERSTÄNDIGE!"

Als sie wieder im Vorzimmer waren, konnten sie noch hören, wie sie drinnen weiterwetterte.

„Armer Éomer.", sagte Aragorn.

„Wieso 'Armer _Éomer_'?", fragte Boromir.

„So eine blöde Frage kannst auch nur du stellen!", stellte Legolas fest.

„Entschuldige", sagte Boromir. „Aber lauf du mal im… im String-Tanga durch ganz Minas Tirith!"

„Legolas braucht doch gar keinen String-Tanga!", brummte Gimli. „Dem laufen die Frauen auch so nach!"

„Aber du brauchst einen Rasierapparat!", entgegnete Legolas.

„RUHE!", brüllte die Krankenschwester.

„Also Boromir", sagte Aragorn, „du gehst besser nach Hause. Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen!"

„Was denn?"

„Ach weißt du… wir müssen noch Plakate machen, für deinen Auftritt."

„Nein!"

„Doch!", sagte Legolas knallhart. „Ich sehe es direkt vor mir: Großer Auftritt des Boromir Denethornion… Natürlich dürfen wir deinem Vater nichts davon sagen, er würde dich nicht gehen lassen…"

„Ich sag's ihm!", rief Boromir sofort.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber bleiben lassen.", schnauzte Gimli.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Boromir.

„Dass du noch fragen musst!" Gimli zog seine Spielzeugaxt. „Zuhause hab ich noch eine richtige. Von meinem Vater."

„Ich hab auch noch einen richtigen Bogen. Auch von meinem Vater!", sagte Legolas.

"Ich würde es wirklich lieber bleiben lassen.", sagte Aragorn. „Ich habe auch noch ein richtiges Schwert. Auch von meinem Vater. Allerdings müsste man es erst wieder zusammenschmieden, es ist nämlich zerbrochen."

„Typisch! Warum kannst du nie auf deine Sachen aufpassen?", fragte Legolas.

„Das war ich nicht! Das war schon immer so!"

Als sie aus dem Haupteingang herauskamen, lagen immer noch Blumen und Zettel herum. Legolas nahm einen Zettel und schrieb 'Gute Besserung' drauf. Dann band er den Zettel an eine Blume und schoss sie mit seinen Papierkugel-Bogen in Éomers Zimmer. „Iiiiiiiiiii!", kreischte die Krankenschwester, während Éomer rief: „Hey, danke, Leute!"

„Bitte!", rief Legolas, und sie zogen von dannen.


	6. Boromirs großer Auftritt

zu den Reviews:

Vielen Dank euch allen netten Reviewern!

**RequiemForADream:** Immer schön zu sehen bzw. zu lesen, wenn jemand unsre Geschichte mag... Ich hoffe, du bist nicht gar zu enttäuscht, dass wir das jetzt nicht so ganz ausformulieren, aber das wäre ein bisschen zu fies, und außerdem wäredas Kapitel dann zu lang geworden.

**Fundin:** Ja, davon hätte ich auch gerne ein Foto! 'grins' Nur soviel: Denethor wird es nie rausfinden... Andernfalls wäre Faramir wohl sein Lieblingssohn geworden und nicht Boromir 'mal fies ist'.

**ArchieKennedy:** Tja, wie man sieht, wir haben es vor... Hehe, Legolas passiert in der Tat auch etwas, wenn man das so nennen kann. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Story auch weiterhin!

**Elbendrache:** 'lol' Tjaja, wenn dir sowas, das ans Original erinnert, gefällt, da haben wir auch noch mehr eingebaut, in den nächsten Kapiteln 'grins' Schön, dass wir dein Verhältnis zu Parodien (etwas?) umkrempeln konnten... Ich hoffe nur, du revidierst deine Aussage nicht, nachdem du das folgende Kapitel gelesen hast (die nächsten werden übrigens nicht mehr sooo schlimm)!

* * *

Disclaimer und Inhalt: Siehe Kapitel 1. Die genannten Lieder entspringen alle nicht unserer Feder, sondern wurden ausgeliehen und hiermit zurückgegeben. Vielen Dank.

Anmerkung: Tadaa! Hier kommt der letzte Teil des Dreierbundes! Und speziell an alle Boromir-Fans: Bitte nicht zu ernst nehmen!  
Falls ihr euch an das letzte Kapitel nicht mehr entsinnen könnt: Da wurde Boromir als Buße auferlegt, im String-Tanga durch Minas Tirith und über den Pelennor bis zum Anduin zu laufen. Aber das wird hier am Anfang nochmal wiederholt... ansonsten... tja, wir wären natürlich immer dankbar für Reviews:-)**

* * *

**

**Boromirs großer Auftritt**

An den Straßen drängten sich die Massen. Éomer war schon wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus, allerdings trug er noch einen Verband um den Kopf, unter dem sich eine blitzförmige Narbe verbarg _(Anm.d.Aut: war doch nur ein Witz_).

"Hallo Merry!" (_nicht__ Harry_!)aHaH Pippin eilte auf Merry zu. „Willst du auch sehen, wie Boromir im String-Tanga durch Minas Tirith rennt?"

„Ja, was glaubst denn du?", fragte Merry. „Allerdings habe ich vor, aus dieser Veranstaltung gewerblichen Nutzen zu ziehen. Schau mal!" Er zeigte Pippin einen Bauchladen, randvoll mit Auenland Spezialitäten. „Aber es kostet was, auch für Landsmänner und -frauen."

Pippin schaute neidisch auf den Bauchladen. „Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?", fragte er dann, um sich abzulenken.

„Frodo müsste gleich kommen, er füllt gerade seinen Bauchladen wieder auf. Sam und Rosie haben noch was zu... chrm, chrm…erledigen…"

„Aaaha", machte Pippin.

„Boromir steht am Start. Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli passen auf, dass er sich nicht verdrückt. Éowyn und Arwen regen sich auf, dass das viel zu unverschämt ist und viel zu gemein, und dass der arme Boromir Éomer ja nicht absichtlich verletzen wollte und so weiter… du kennst sie ja…"

Pippin nickte.

„Éomer steht am Ziel in Osgiliath, um Boromir, wenn er ankommt, großzügigst zu verzeihen. Faramir muss aufpassen, dass sein Vater nicht aus dem Haus geht und so alles vermasselt."

„Ist Gandalf eigentlich auch da?"

„Wo denkst du hin!"

Doch in dem Moment sahen sie, wie Gandalf durch die Menge auf sie zukam.

„Ähm… Pfeifenkraut! Bier! Auenländische Spezialitäten!" Merry verschwand in der Menge.

„Scheiße, was mach ich jetzt?" Pippin hatte eine Idee. „Merry, Merry, ich will was kaufen!" Er eilte Merry nach.

„Sauhaufen!", murmelte Gandalf.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich jetzt nicht rühren!" Boromir hatte mal wieder einen Fluchtversuch unternommen, war dabei über Aragorns Fuß gestolpert und wurde gerade von Gimli mit einem Fuß am Boden festgehalten. Er schwitzte stark. Er hatte es doch nicht absichtlich gemacht! Sein Horn war ihm einfach ausgerutscht!

Auf einmal kam Faramir herbeigerannt. „Schnell! Ich kann meinen nicht mehr lange festhalten! Wir müssen sofort anfangen!" Mitfühlend sah er Boromir an. „Komm, ich hab hier etwas Erde, die kannst du dir ins Gesicht und in die Haare schmieren, dann erkennt dich vielleicht keiner!"

„Also", begann Aragorn, „Boromir, du läufst, nachdem Legolas den Startschuss gegeben hat, entlang des markierten Weges nach Osgiliath. Legolas wird mit dir laufen, um dir gegebenenfalls unterwegs Wasser zu geben und um jeden Fluchtversuch zu verhindern. In Osgiliath am Ziel wird Éomer auf dich warten, um dir großzügigst zu verzeihen. Noch Fragen?"

„Ja. Muss das wirklich sein?", fragte Boromir.

„Willst du die Leute enttäuschen?", fragte Aragorn schockiert. „Legolas, schieß!"

Legolas richtete seinen Bogen in die Luft. Er bewegte ihn ein wenig hin und her, aber er schoss nicht.

„Legolas, schieß endlich!", befahl Aragorn ungeduldig.

„Ja, gleich!", antwortete Legolas.

Eine Minute später war Aragorn endgültig entnervt. „Legolas, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort schießt…"

„Ist ja schon gut! Ich schieß ja schon!", sagte Legolas, aber er schoss nicht. Aragorn wollte gerade auf Legolas zurennen und ihm den Bogen entreißen, da schoss der Elb.

Boromir setzte sich in Bewegung. Legolas hatte kaum Zeit, seinen Bogen beiseite zu legen, ohne dass er kaputt ging, um ihm hinterherzukommen.

Als sie kaum eine halbe Minute verschwunden waren, hörte Aragorn ein lautes Rauschen. „Was ist das?", fragte er Gimli.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete der Zwerg.

Das Rauschen wurde lauter. Aragorn hob den Kopf.

„Zur Seite, Gimli!" Er zog seinen Freund an die Hauswand. Auf die Stelle, auf der sie gerade noch gestanden hatten, fiel ein großes schwarzes Etwas, das auf einem noch viel größerem schwarzen Etwas saß.

„Nazgûl!", rief jemand.

„Ein Nazgûl-Viech!", brüllte Gimli.

„Und ein Nazgûl", stellte Aragorn fest. Er zog sein Schwert. Der Nazgûl richtete sich auf.

„Kein Mann vermag mich zu töten!", verkündete er.

„So ein Mist!", schimpfte Aragorn. Dann hatte er eine Idee. „Éowyn! Kannst du mal bitte kommen?"

Solange sie noch in Minas Tirith waren, war Boromir gerast, weil dort die meisten Leute zuschauten. Jetzt, auf dem Pelennor, wäre er am liebsten keuchend zusammengebrochen. Aber er konnte das vor Legolas nicht zugeben. Der Elb joggte gelassen hinter ihm und schien überhaupt nicht außer Atem zu sein. Jetzt fing er sogar an, zu pfeifen! Was pfiff der da? Das Wandern ist des Müllers Lust?

„Halt - die - Klappe!", keuchte Boromir.

„Brauchst du was zu trinken?", fragte Legolas.

„Ne-ein!"

„Na dann", sagte Legolas und genehmigte sich seinerseits einen Schluck. Dann begann er wieder zu pfeifen. Boromir hätte sich die Ohren zugehalten, wenn er noch die Kraft dazu hätte. Im Frühtau zu Berge!

„Hör - auf - zu - pfeifen!" Das war ein Fehler, denn jetzt begann der Elb, zu singen!

„Ein Männlein steht im Wal-de, ganz still und stumm…"

„Brauche - Wasser!", japste Boromir, nur um Legolas vom Singen abzulenken. Doch das brachte nichts, denn er sang munter weiter, während er Boromir die Wasserflasche reichte. „Wenn du mich schon nerven musst, dann doch schon wenigstens mit etwas Anspruchsvollem!"

Legolas überlegte eine Weile, dann begann er, die Bürgschaft (_Zu Dionys, dem Tyrannen, schlich / Damon, den Dolch im Gewande_) zu zitieren, und als er fertig war, den Zauberlehrling (_Hat der alte Hexenmeister / sich doch einmal wegbegeben / und nun sollen seine Geister / auch nach meinem Willen leben_).

„In Ordnung, du kannst aufhören!", keuchte er.

„Ach nein, mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen, aus ‚Zauberflöte'…" Legolas begann, die Arie der Königin der Nacht vorzusingen. Etwas Gutes hatte Legolas' Singerei doch: Sie ließ Boromir vergessen, dass er gerade mit einem String-Tanga bekleidet durch die Gegend rannte.

Später, als Boromir schon über die Hälfte der gesamten Strecke zurückgelegt hatte, rief er noch einmal: „Wasser!" Legolas unterbrach 'Lady in Black' und reichte ihm eine Flasche.

„Wie weit noch?", schnaufte Boromir.

„Warte…", er sah auf eine Landkarte, „nur noch zwei Kilometer!"

Boromir ächzte.

„Ach komm schon!", sagte Legolas aufmunternd, „Der String-Tanga steht dir gar nicht mal so schlecht!" Boromir rang nach Worten und Fassung.

„Legolas", schnaufte er, „tu mir einen Gefallen: sei einfach still und lass mich laufen!"

Eine Minute schaffte der Elb es. Dann begann Legolas, erst leise, dann immer lauter zu singen: „_In München steht ein Hofbräuhaus, doch Freudenhäuser müssen raus_…"

Typisch Legolas.

„…_damit in dieser schönen Stadt das Laster keine Chance hat; doch jeder ist gut_ _informiert, weil Rosi täglich inseriert_.."

„Wer?", fragte Boromir schockiert.

„…_und wenn dich deine Frau nicht liebt, wie gut, dass es die Rosi gibt_…"

„Sing das ja nicht Sam vor!"

„…_und draußen vor der großen Stadt stehn die Nutten sich die Füße platt. Skandal im Sperrbezirk. Skandal im Sperrbezirk. Skandaaaaal, Skandal um Rosi_."

Endlich! Osgiliath kam in Sicht! Boromir kratzte die restlichen Kraftreserven zusammen und legte einen Endspurt ein. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der überraschte Legolas, der gerade zu ‚It's my life' ansetzte, ihn eingeholt hatte.

Sie rannten durch Osgiliaths Tor („_Am Bruuuunnen vor dem Tooore, da steht ein Li-hindenbauum..."_) und über die Anduin-Brücke („_Jetzt fahr' ma übern See, übern See, jetzt fahr' ma üübern See!")_; endlich war das Ziel in Sicht. Unter den Klängen von „We are the Champions" brach Boromir zusammen.

Éomer kam zu ihnen.

„Du hast durchgehalten?", fragte er ungläubig.

„_Kyrie eleison… Christe eleison…" _

Boromir nickte schwach. „Versprich mir, dass du das nie mehr von mir verlangst!", bat er.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich nie mehr bewusstlos schlägst!" („_Rote, Gelbe, Grüne, Blaue Augen gibt's, wenn ich euch haue_") , forderte Éomer.

„Ok, dann sind wir quitt?"

„Ja"

Sie fielen sich in die Arme. „_Ein Freeeuuund, ein guter Freeeuuund…"_

Éomer musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Ein String-Tanga stand Boromir wirklich nicht sehr gut zu Gesicht. Vor allem kein pinker. Das Ding ließ Boromirs ohnehin großen Hintern fett erscheinen, zeigte sehr deutlich seinen Schwimmgürtel und außerdem sah man seine X-Beine. Dazu schwitzte Boromir sehr stark. Und er brauchte eindeutig ein Brusthaartoupet.

Doch ehe Éomer sich dazu äußern konnte, hörten sie Hufgetrappel, und schon bald kamen Gimli und Aragorn herangeritten. Legolas unterbrach seinen Gesang („_Horch was kommt von draußen rein…"_), um zu fragen:

„Und hab ich ihn runtergeholt?"

„Den Nazgûl? Ja, den hast du runtergeholt. Éowyn hat ihn erledigt.", antwortete Aragorn.

„Juhuu!", rief Legolas und machte einer Eigenkomposition Luft: „_Kommt ein Nazgûl geflogen, setzt sich nieder auf mein' Pfeil… hat ein Zettel im Schnabel, von Sauron ne Mail..._"

Boromir saß schnaufend auf einem Stein. „Hat jemand was zu trinken? Ich verdurste!"

„Na klar!", sagte Aragorn, „Schaut mal, was ich vorhin besorgt habe!" Er hielt einen Kasten Bier hoch.

"_Eeein Prooosit, ein Prooosit, der Gemüütlichkeit." _

„Ach ja", sagte Gimli zu Boromir, „und hier sind deine Kleider!"

„_Im Schnee saß, i-him Schneee saß, im Schnee da saß ein armer Mann, hat Kleider nicht, hat Tanga an…"_

„Ist gut, Legolas!"

„_Guten Aabend, guhut Nacht…" _

„Wir haben's gehört!"

„_Hör uns, St. Korbiiiiniiiiaaaan!_"

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

„Dazu gibt's kein Lied!", beschwerte sich Legolas.

„Ja eben!"

„Wir werden jetzt zurück nach Minas Tirith gehen! Boromir, wir können noch warten, wenn du zu erschöpft bist!"

„Geht schon, wenn wir langsam und gemütlich gehen."

„_Probiers mal miiiit Geemütlichkeit, mit Ruhe und Gemüütlichkeit, schmeißt du die ganzen Sorgen ü-ber Boooord..."_

„Sag mal", begann Gimli, „Du bist doch ein Elb. Warum singst du keine elbischen Lieder?" „Ich kenn keine.", antwortete der, „Jedenfalls keine anständigen."

Sie überquerten die Brücke in den Westteil der Stadt. („_Auf der Brück von Avignon tanzen alle, tanzen alle…")_

„Legolas halt den Mund!"

Sie gingen schweigend weiter.

Als sei schon die Hälfte der Pelennor-Felder hinter sich gelassen hatten, sah Legolas kurz zurück. Auf dem Anduin segelte ein Segelboot.

„_I'm sailing, I'm sailing… home again… 'cross the sea… Can you hear me…" _

„Das können wir!", schrie Gimli entnervt.

Kurz vor Minas Tirith hörten sie einen Vogel singen. _„Alle Vögel sind schon da, alle Vögel, alle!"_

„Wie viele Lieder kennt der denn noch?", fragte Aragorn, ebenfalls entnervt.

Sie gingen in Minas Tirith an einem Brunnen vorbei. Boromir ließ gedankenverloren einen Stein hineinfallen, und -

„_Ins Waaasser fällt ein Steiiin… ganz heimlich, stiiel und leheise…" _

„Wollen wir?", fragte Gimli.

„Wir wollen!", riefen die anderen. Sie packten Legolas und stopften ihn kopfüber in den Brunnen.

„Aber wir lassen ihn doch nicht drinnen?", fragte Aragorn.

„Ach was!", sagte Gimli, „Elben können nicht ertrinken!"

„Natürlich können sie das!", antwortete Aragorn.

„Na gut!", murmelte Boromir enttäuscht. Auf dem Rest des Weges hustete Legolas zwar, aber er sang nicht mehr.

Faramir hatte erreicht, dass sie alle bei Denethornions übernachten durften.

„Es gibt Hasenbraten!", erzählte er stolz.

„Mir schwant Furchtbares.", sagte Aragorn. Und tatsächlich: Sobald sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, fing Legolas an: „_Häslein in der Grube saß und schlief, saß und schlief…"_

Nach der zehnten Wiederholung hatten es alle satt, auch Denethor. „Singt der immer so?", fragte der Statthalter.

„Oh ja", sagte Aragorn, „Aber erst seit heute."

„Wieso erst seit heute?"

„Äh, ich glaube, ich muss mal aufs Klo!"

„Kann ich Ketchup haben?", hörte Aragorn Gimli noch fragen. Als er zurückkam, hörte er gerade noch das Ende des Ketchup-Songs.

„Ich glaube, ihr müsst schlafen gehen,", sagte Denethor, „Der Mond steht schon am Himmel."

„_Der Mond ist aufgegangen, die goldnen Sternlein prangen…" _

„Ja, ihr müsst wirklich schlafen gehen!", sagte Denethor laut.

Die Mädchen bekamen ein eigenes Zimmer, während sich sage uns schreibe zehn Jungen in Boromirs und Faramirs Zimmer zusammendrängen mussten.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Faramir auf und stellte fest, dass Legolas im Schlaf „Stille Nacht" sang.


	7. Die Könige der Mark

Zu den Reviews:

Danke euch allen dafür!

**Elbendrache:** Öhm, Schlangenlinien? Wie kommst du darauf:-) Kilometer, ja mei, es gibt auch Schultafeln und Ambosse, da kann es Kilometer ja auch geben... Und nein, diese Information über Boromir haben wir zwar nicht überprüft, aber aus verlässlicher Quelle... 'grins'

**ArchieKennedy**:Ich kenne die wise guys jetzt nicht (für AM(bitio) kann ich jetzt nicht sprechen) - kommt das da vor oder was:-)Ich bin ja froh, dass du das Kapitel magst... da hatte ich schon etwas Bauchschmerzen, ehrlich gesagt.

* * *

Disclaimer und Inhalt: siehe Kapitel 1 

Anmerkung: Da Am(bitio) und ich vor ein paar Tagen sämtliche Kapitel überarbeitet haben (für ein Geburtstagsgeschenk), darf ich jetzt verkünden, dass es in nächster Zeit schnellere Updates geben wird. Nicht zu schnell, natürlich :-), ihr sollt ja schließlich noch Zeit bekommen, eure Reviews zu hinterlassen... 'grins'  
Das nun folgende Kapitel ist das erste eines Duos, aber nach diesem Zweierpack geht es mit einzelnen Stories weiter, die mehr oder weniger nichts miteinander zu tun haben. Also - enjoy :-)

* * *

**Die Könige der Mark**

Stille. Alle starrten sie Gandalf an. Auf ihren Gesichtern malte sich pures Entsetzen. Kein Weg führte daran vorbei: **GESCHICHTSEX!**

Ein Wimmern war zu hören. Ein paar Schüler waren in Tränen ausgebrochen.

„Die Welt der Menschen wird untergehen. Alles versinkt im Dunkel, und meine Stadt..." Boromir brach ab.

„Ich bin geliefert!", wimmerte Pippin vom anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers.

„Was regt ihr euch eigentlich so auf?", fragte Éomer. Éowyn nickte zustimmend. „Wir kennen die Könige der Mark schon, seit wir vier Jahre alt sind!"

„Hefte weg!", knurrte Gandalf. Alle zuckten zusammen. Sie hatten völlig vergessen, dass er noch da war. Gandalf teilte die Blätter aus. „Und damit das klar ist:", brummte er, „Ich dulde kein Abschreiben!"

„Schade!", riefen die Hobbits im Chor.

„Herr Lehrer, wir haben noch keine Angaben.", sagte Sam tonlos.

„Ihr braucht keine!", blaffte Gandalf ihn an. „Die Aufgabe ist: Schreibt die Könige der Mark in chronologischer Reihenfolge auf, plus dem Geburts- und Sterbedatum!"

Er hatte diese Worte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da fingen Éomer und Éowyn schon an zu schreiben. In Boromir keimte neue Hoffnung auf.

„Schreib ordentlicher!", zischte er Éomer zu.

„Sonst noch was?"

„Jaa!", sagte Boromir und sah sich vorsichtig um. Als er sicher war, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden, murmelte er: „Gib mir dein Blatt!"

„Sonst geht's dir noch gut, oder?"

Gandalf kam unheilverkündend auf sie zu. „Denethornion, Eorlingas, was gibt's hier zu flüstern?" Boromir und Éomer fuhren zusammen, ebenso wie Faramir und Éowyn.

Doch bevor Gandalf sie erreicht hatte, geschweige denn in die Vierfachfalle gestolpert war, klopfte es äußerst laut an die Tür.

„Der Nikolaus!", rief jemand.

Doch es war nicht der Nikolaus. Es war... _Saruman_.

„Gandalf, wir brauchen dich. Der weiße Rat tagt!"

„Nicht jetzt!", sagte Gandalf. „Ich halte gerade eine Geschichtsex!"

„Aber es geht um die Vertreibung des Schattens aus dem Düsterwald!"

„Davon kann ich ein Lied singen!", rief Legolas erfreut. „Kann ich mitkommen?"

„Auf deine Gesangskünste können wir verzichten!", sagte Saruman eisig. „Grünblatt, schreib! Gandalf, komm!"  
Legolas schrieb: ‚Gandalf, komm!' direkt unter Eorl den Jungen.

„Na gut!" Gandalf gab sich geschlagen. „Und wehe, einer schreibt ab!", sagte er noch. Dann war er draußen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Faramir.

„Abschreiben, natürlich!", sagte Boromir.

„Das würde er merken; an den Rechtschreibfehlern!", sagte Arwen vernünftig.

„Und was machen wir dann?"

„Diktieren!", rief Boromir und grapschte nach Éomers Blatt.

„He!" Éomer holte sich seine Arbeit schleunigst zurück. „Wenn hier einer diktiert, dann bin ich das! Also: 1: Eorl der Junge, 2485 – 2545 DZ; 2. Brego, 2512 – 2570 DZ; 3: Aldor der Alte, 2544 – 2645 DZ;.." Und so weiter. Éomer diktierte alle Könige der Mark, außer den letzten, weil er wegen Boromir noch nicht dazu gekommen war. Den (17: Théoden, 2948 – , weil noch lebend) übernahm Éowyn.

Kaum war sie fertig, schon kam Gandalf herein wie ein Racheengel. Das einzige, was ihm fehlte, war ein Flammenschwert und Flügel.

„Abgeben!", raunzte er. Er hatte eindeutig sehr schlechte Laune.

Nanu. Was war das? Kein flehendes Wimmern „bitte noch eine Minute!" drang an sein Ohr. Alles war ruhig. Zu ruhig. „Abgeben!", wiederholte er, in der Hoffnung, doch noch eine Reaktion aus seinen Schülern herauskitzeln zu können. Die einzige Reaktion aber war, dass die Klasse ihre Stifte zur Seite legte und Gandalf mit einem selbstsicheren, herablassenden, aber doch entzückenden Lächeln ihre Arbeiten zurückgab. Gandalf hatte Menschen, Entschuldigung, Zwerge wie Gimli nie _entzückend_ lächeln sehen. Lächeln vielleicht, aber nicht entzückend. „Na gut. Wie ihr wisst, muss ich zurück in den Rat. Ihr könnt..."

„Nach hause gehen?"

„Ja!"

„Juhuuu! Wir lieben sie, Herr Lehrer!"

Sie waren verrückt. Doch Gandalf hatte eine Idee, wie er diese Gefühle wieder beseitigen konnte. „HAUSAUFGABE!"

„Wir hassen sie!"

„Na also. Ihr erstellt einen Stammbaum der Könige der Mark." Alle schielten zu Éomer hinüber. „Nun macht schon", knurrte Gandalf. „Verschwindet!"

-

Später saß Gandalf im Lehrerzimmer, das ihm zugleich als Wohnung diente, und korrigierte die Geschichtsex. Die erste, die er in die Hand bekam, war Beutlins. Er machte sich schon darauf gefasst, einen Haufen roter Tinte vergeuden zu müssen.

Er las.

Und las.

Er traute seinen Augen nicht!

Er schaute noch einmal auf den Namen. Beutlin, das musste Frodos Ex sein. Sogar die Schrift stimmte.

Auf einmal erstrahlte ein überirdisches Licht im Zimmer, sphärische Töne erklangen. „Ein Wunder!", rief Gandalf. Frodo hatte soeben von ihm in Geschichte eine Eins erhalten! Er machte hinter alle Könige ein Häkchen und schrieb eine Eins aufs Blatt. Ganz feierlich war ihm zumute. Die nächste Ex. Denethornion F. Gandalf las. Und las. Wieder das überirdische Licht, die sphärischen Klänge. „Ein Wunder!", rief Gandalf wieder. Der Bursche hatte sich von einer Sechs auf eine Eins hochgearbeitet! Die nächste Ex. Brandybock. Gandalf las. Und las. Inzwischen waren ihm das überirdische Licht und die sphärischen Klänge schon vertraut. „Ein Wunder!" Auch Brandybock, der in Geschichte dieses Jahr nur Sechser und Fünfer gehabt hatte, bekam eine Eins! Die nächste Ex. Glóinssohn. Glóinssohn war in Geschichte nicht gerade eine Leuchte, um es höflich auszudrücken (abgesehen von zwergischer, natürlich). Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er niemanden zum Abschreiben hatte.

Gandalf las.

Und las.

(Inzwischen müsstet ihr wissen, was jetzt kommt.)

So ging es weiter. Zu Gandalfs größtem, allergrößtem Erstaunen konnte er jedem Schüler eine glatte Eins plus mit Sternchen eintragen. Arathornion, Denethornion B., Eorlingas E. und E., Gamdschie, Grünblatt, Hüttinger, Tuk, Undómiel. Und dazu die, die er am Anfang korrigiert hatte. Alle hatten sie eine Eins.

„Notendurchschnitt 1,0!", sagte er laut. „Donnerwetter, das hat noch keiner geschafft!" Er war fast ein bisschen stolz auf sich. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Gandalf Graumantel!"

-

„Ich bin fast ein bisschen stolz auf dich.", sagte Saruman. „Aber bevor ich es glaube, will ich es sehen. Gib mir am besten... Beutlins Arbeit." Gandalf reichte ihm die Ex.

Saruman las.

Und las.

Überirdisches Licht, sphärische Klänge. „Ein Wunder!", rief Saruman. „Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass diese Klasse, diese Klasse, die immer so schlechte Noten vorgezeigt hat, auf einmal einen Durchschnitt von 1,0 hat, und das auch noch in Geschichte!"

„Ja, es ist wirklich kaum zu glauben.", bestätigte Gandalf. „Und ausgerechnet in einer Ex über die Könige der Mark! Das interessiert doch keinen außer die Eorlingas... Moment. Wer sitzt neben Eorlingas E1? Der schlimmste Abschreiber der Klasse. Denethornion B." Saruman verstand nichts. „Gandalf, was..."

„Keine Zeit, Saruman! Ich will etwas erledigen! Und zwar Eorlingas E1 und Denethornion B..."


	8. Die Münze

Zu den Reviews

**Archie Kennedy:**Danke für dein Review und deine ehrliche Meinung! Ich hoffe, die folgenden Kapitel fallen wieder zu deiner vollkommenen Zufriedenheit aus - aber so wirklich umändern können wir da jetzt eben nichts mehr, da wir ja schon alle Kapitel fertig haben und ich die jetzt nur noch raufstellen muss ...

**Elbendrache:** Hähähä ... jaaaaa, das saure kommt jetzt! (mach dich schon mal auf eine Runde Mitleid für ein paar Schüler gefasst ;-) Danke für dein Review!

**Fundin:** Tja, mit vier waren sie ja noch brave, nette Rohirrim die ihren Eltern schön gehorcht und die Könige der Mark auswendig gelernt haben ... und der Grund, warum sie die nicht vergessen haben, ist, dass (zumindest Éomer) wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast (wenn nicht, wirst du es noch merken) ziemlich patriotisch ist. (Was für ein Satz!) Danke für dein Review!

* * *

Disclaimer und Inhalt:Siehe Kapitel 1; Brutus, der winzige, schnuckelige, niedliche Zwergpudel, ist aus "7 Zwerge" entlehnt und wird hiermit freundlichst wieder zurückgegeben. Vielen Dank.

Anmerkung: Schande über mich. Asche auf mein Haupt. Ich weiß, es ist eine wahnsinnig lange Zeit seit dem letzten Kapitel vergangen und ich schäme mich so dafür, besonders wo ich doch gesagt hab, jetzt gäb's schnellere Updates ... Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir noch erhalten und nicht allzu böse mit mir! 'treuherzigen Hundeblick zuwirft' Hier ist jedenfalls der zweite Teil des Duos, danach geht's mit einem Kapitel namens "Pip, Mann!" weiter - näheres beim nächsten Update (das nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten lassen wird 'schwör')**

* * *

**

**Die Münze**

**(Fortsetzung zu den Königen der Mark)**

Gandalf kam in die Klasse.

„Guten Morgen, Schüler!", sagte er. „Ich habe euch zwei Mitteilungen zu machen, eine gute und eine schlechte."

„Zuerst die Gute!", rief jemand.

„Na schön. Die gute Nachricht ist: Die Geschichtsex ist wundervoll ausgefallen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich euch nie im Leben zugetraut, die Könige der Mark auswendig zu können. Und jetzt die Noten: Es gab keine Zwei, keine Drei, keine Vier, keine Fünf und keine Sechs. Um genau zu sein, gab es nur Einser."

Jubel.

Gandalf teilte die Exen aus.

„Ich hab eine Eins!", rief Arwen.

„Ach nee! Arwen, du hast immer ne Eins!", sagte Boromir ironisch.

„Und was ist die schlechte Nachricht?"

Warum konnte Éowyn nie die Klappe halten?

„Die schlechte" Gandalfs Blick verfinsterte sich. „Zu dem kommen wir jetzt.", sagte er steif. „Ich habe den Verdacht, dass abgeschrieben wurde!"

Die Klasse sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Den Abschreibenden ist ein geradezu peinlicher Rechtschreibfehler unterlaufen!"

„Ohhh!", machte die ganze Klasse.

„'Théoden' wurde mit ‚D' geschrieben."

Man sah buchstäblich die Fragezeichen über den Köpfen der Schüler.

„Ups", sagte Éomer.

„Mist", murmelte Boromir.

„Und ein anderer Jemand hat diesen peinlichen Rechtschreibfehler abgeschrieben."

„Wer denn?", fragte Merry unschuldig.

„DENETHORNION, EORLINGAS!", polterte Gandalf.

„Ich hab noch nie abgeschrieben.", beschwerte sich Éowyn.

„Du doch nicht!"

„Ich erst recht nicht!", ließ sich Éomer vernehmen.

„RUUUHEEE!", brüllte Gandalf. „Ihr braucht mir keine Märchen zu erzählen, ich weiß, wer abgeschrieben hat!"

Es wurde mucksmäuschenstill im Raum. Alle sahen gespannt auf ihren Lehrer. Alle, außer Boromir und Éomer, die vorsichtshalber schon mal auf Tauchstation gegangen waren.

„HIERGEBLIEBEN!" Boromir tauchte wieder auf.

„Wo ist der andere?", fragte Gandalf.

Boromir zeigte nach unten.

„Er ist in der Hölle?"

Boromir nickte.

„Sind wir das nicht alle?", fragte Aragorn pathetisch.

„Lassen wir das vorerst. Was ich sagen wollte: Denethornion, es hat keinen Zweck, zu leugnen! Hast du von Éorlingas abgeschrieben?"

„Was denken sie von mir, Herr Lehrer?", fragten Boromir und Faramir gleichzeitig.

„Das hab ich doch nicht!", beteuerte Boromir.

„Lüg nicht! Ich weiß, dass du von jedem abschreibst!"

„Nennen sie mir ein Beispiel!", rief Boromir herausfordernd.

„Quenya!"

Legolas zuckte zusammen. „Bitte, ziehen sie mich da nicht mit hinein, Herr Lehrer!"

„Und ihr habt natürlich auch abgeschrieben!"

„Nein, wir haben uns nur di..." Legolas verstummte.

„Was?", fragte Gandalf drohend. Er kam auf Legolas zu. Seine Augen leuchteten wie die eines Wahnsinnigen. Aus seinem Mund troff Speichel. Gandalf packte Legolas am Kragen und hob ihn in die Luft.

Da hing der Elb nun; etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter von Gandalfs Gesicht entfernt. Der Atem des Lehrers roch nach Knoblauch.

„Ich wollte sagen...", stotterte er, „Wir haben uns di... di... die Könige der Mark gut angeschaut!"

Gandalf ließ ihn los und Legolas plumpste auf den Boden.

„Au!"

Gandalf wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu. „Unser lieber Freund Grünblatt hat mir soeben etwas sehr Wichtiges gesagt. Ich bin mir jetzt sicher. Ihr habt nicht abgeschrieben!"

Boromir atmete auf, und Éomer tauchte wieder aus der Hölle auf.

„IHR HABT EUCH DIKTIEREN LASSEN!"

Éomer verschwand wieder, Boromir ging mit ihm in die Hölle und die Hobbits hielten zum Schutz vor Gandalfs Speichel-Kanonade ihre Geschichtshefte vors Gesicht.

„Aber wer von den Eorlingas hat diktiert?", fragte Faramir und sein Blick signalisierte eindeutig ‚Nicht Éowyn, es war nicht Éowyn!'

Gandalf überlegte. „Wir werfen eine Münze!", bestimmte er schließlich. „Eorlingas, vorkommen!"

„Wer?"

„Beide!"

Die Eorlingas schlichen nach vorne.

„So!", sagte Gandalf. „Kopf oder Zahl?"

„Zahl!", sagten beide. „Na gut, dann eben Kopf!"

Gandalf wurde es zu dumm. „Du" Er deutete auf Éomer, „Kopf! Die andere Zahl!" Er warf die Münze.

Alle starrten sie an.

Gandalfs Münzen logen nie.

Die Münze schlug auf dem Tisch auf,

Sprang wieder hoch,

Blieb auf der Kante stehen,

Und begann, bedenklich zu wackeln.

„Na los!", spornte Gandalf sie an.

Die Münze neigte sich, aber sie kippte nicht um.

Sie blieb stehen, wie sie war. Leicht schräg auf die Zahlseite gelehnt.

Gandalf starrte die Münze an. „Häh?", fragte er.

„Sie sagt eben doch die Wahrheit.", sagte jemand.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Gandalf. Doch die Münze antwortete nicht.

„Zum Direktor!", entschied Gandalf. „Eorlingas, mitkommen!"

Als er sich an der Tür umwandte, standen die Geschwister aber immer noch da, wo er sie verlassen hatte. Auf ihren Gesichtern las er pures Entsetzen.

„Niemals!" „Nein!", sagten Éomer und Éowyn gleichzeitig.

„Täusch einen Herzinfarkt vor!", flüsterte Frodo laut hörbar.

Éomer täuschte einen Herzinfarkt vor.

„Tausch keinen Herzinfarkt vor!", wetterte Gandalf.

Bevor irgendwer noch etwas sagen konnte, rief Aragorn: „Sie haben Angst, Herr Lehrer. Es ist Legolas' und meine heilige Pflicht als Klassensprecher, unsere Mitschüler im Kampf gegen das unausrottbare Übel beizustehen: die Lehrer."

Gandalf war über diese kleine Rede nicht gerade erbaut. Schließlich sagte er: „Aber wehe, ihr sagt einen Ton! Und ihr", er wandte sich dem Rest der Klasse zu, „Ihr schreibt mir einen zehn Seiten langen Aufsatz zum Thema: ‚Warum darf ich bei einer Ex oder Schulaufgabe nicht abschreiben?'"

Die Fünf ließen eine sehr erboste Klasse zurück.

Gandalf hielt die Münze in der Hand, die noch immer schräg stand und noch immer keine Anstalten machte, endlich umzukippen.

Vor dem Direktorat hörten sie leise Musik, und als sie eintraten, wurden sie fast erschlagen... von einem überlebensgroßen, echt fliegenden Weihnachtsmannschlitten. Die zwei Meter große Weihnachtsmannfigur darin machte in kurzen Zeitabständen „Ho, ho, ho!"

„_Jingle bells, jingle bells..."_ kam es aus einem riesigen Radio, das an einem Ende des Zimmers stand und mit Strohsternen und Christbaumkugeln geschmückt war.

„Ah, Gandalf!" Saruman kam hinter dem fünf Meter großen, wahnsinnig kitschig geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum hervor.

„Er sollte auswandern nach Amerika!", meinte Aragorn.

Der Direktor trug eine.. chrm, chrm... _nette_ Nikolausmütze, auf der in regelmäßigen Abständen riesige Sterne blinkten. Von der Decke rieselte Kunstschnee.

„Was schaut ihr mich so an?", fragte Saruman.

„Es ist wegen der Ex." Gandalf riss sich zusammen.

„Aaah, die Ex!", sagte Saruman. „Gute Ex! Was ist damit?"

„Es wurde diktiert!"

„Schlechte Ex! Von wem?"

„Das ist ja unser Problem,", sagte Gandalf, „Es muss einer der Eorlingas gewesen sein, denn nur sie kennen sich mit rohanischer Geschichte aus. Aber sie weigern sich, zu gestehen!"

„Was ist mit deinen Münzen?", fragte Saruman.

„Sie ist auf dem Rand stehen geblieben, ein wenig schräg.", antwortete Gandalf.

„Lass mich sehen!"

Gandalf zeigte Saruman die schrägstehende Münze auf seiner Handfläche. „Wenn man sie hinlegt, richtet sie sich sofort auf in diese Position.", berichtete er.

„Lass mich mal werfen!", sagte Saruman. Gandalf reichte ihm die Münze. „Ach ja: Eorlingas1 ist Kopf, Eorlingas2 ist Zahl." Saruman warf die Münze.

Alles war still.

„Ho, ho, ho!", grölte der Weihnachtsmann.

‚_Jingle bells, jingle bells...'_

Für die Vier lief es wie in Zeitlupe ab.

Die Münze schwang sich in die Höhe.

Als sie an ihrem höchsten Punkt angelangt war, schien alles zu erstarren.

‚_Jingle bells, jingle bells...'_

Die Münze fiel.

Jetzt erst wurde Aragorn und Legolas klar, dass diese Münze über Leben oder Tod entscheiden würde.

Die Münze fiel auf den Tisch.

Und sprang wieder hoch.

Sie rollte vom Tisch – und war verschwunden.

„Jetzt muss sie auf eine Seite gefallen sein!", verkündete Saruman und tauchte ab.

Legolas und Aragorn sahen die Eorlingas an, auf deren Köpfen sich langsam Kunstschnee ansammelte, und fragten sich, was passieren würde, wenn die Münze wirklich auf eine Seite gefallen war. Würden sie die beiden dann jemals wiedersehen? Würden Gandalf und Saruman ihnen die Erinnerung an ihre Freunde nehmen?

Nein, das konnten sie nicht. Nie würden sie vergessen, wie die beiden da reglos dastanden, in dem Moment, in dem sich ihr Schicksal entscheiden würde, Kunstschnee auf den Haaren. Und alles nur wegen dieser verfluchten Geschichtsex!

„Ich kann sie nicht finden!", rief Saruman. „Brutus, such!"

Unter dem Tisch kam ein bedrohliches Knurren hervor.

_Rudolph, the Rednose..._ kam es aus dem Radio.

Wieder das Knurren. Dann – kam ein winziger, schnuckeliger, niedlicher Zwergpudel hervor und verfolgte die Geruchsspur der Münze. Saruman kroch auf allen Vieren hinterher.

Endlich fand Brutus die Münze. Sie lag auf einem der Teppiche. Und das Wichtigste war: sie stand auf dem Rand.

„Das ist unmöglich!", sagte Saruman. „Sie ist gefallen!"

Aragorn merkte sich dieses Zitat für spätere Gelegenheiten.

Gandalf stupste die Münze an. Saruman hämmerte auf die Münze ein. Beide trampelten auf ihr herum. Doch sie hatten keinen Erfolg.

„Ich weiß nicht, was soll es bedeuten..." fing Legolas an. Aragorn erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Legolas' Sing-Wahn und hielt ihm den Mund zu. „Das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick!", warnte er seinen Freund. 

-zigtausend weitere Versuche und eine halbe Stunde später gaben Gandalf und Saruman auf. „Ich bin am Ende.", sagte Saruman. Gandalf konnte nur zustimmend nicken. „Na gut!", sagte Saruman endlich. „Gesteht ihr" Er deutete auf die Eorlingas. „freiwillig, wer was diktiert hat?"

„Wie kommen sie überhaupt darauf, dass wir diktiert hätten?", platzte Éowyn heraus.

Saruman sah Gandalf verwirrt an. „Ja genau, wie kommst du darauf, dass diktiert wurde?", fragte er. „Grünblatt hat es selbst gesagt!", antwortete Gandalf.

„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass wir uns nur di..., und dann hat der Herr Lehrer mich unterbrochen."

„Und was wolltest du sagen?"

„Dass wir uns die Könige der Mark gut angeschaut haben!"

Leckt mich doch am Arsch, dachte Gandalf.

Aber das sagte er natürlich nicht. Seine Schüler sollten von ihm nie unflätige Ausdrücke lernen. (Das war auch nicht nötig, denn sie konnten es schon.)

„Das heißt, keiner hat diktiert?"

„Keiner!", bestätigten die vier anwesenden Schüler wie aus einem Mund.

„Alle haben sich die Könige gut angeschaut?" Wieder bestätigendes Nicken.

„Und was ist mit ‚Déoden'?"

„Als sie die Könige der Mark diktiert haben, habe ich es wohl falsch abgeschrieben.", sagte Éomer. „Und da Boromir an diesem Tag krank war, hat er sich mein Heft ausgeliehen und dann eben den Rechtschreibfehler übernommen. Und so haben wir es falsch gelernt. Alle beide."

Gandalf drehte durch. „Ich bring dich um!", geiferte er. Er hatte die Eorlingas schon von der Schule fliegen sehen, und dann kam dieser... dieser... dieser... (_Zensiert_) mit seinem blöden, schlagkräftigen Argument daher, und verdarb ihm alles! Das war zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren! Das war zum... Gandalf griff sich an den Hals, röchelte... und brach zusammen.

„Ho, ho, ho!", rief der Weihnachtsmann.

Die Schüler mussten sich auf die Zunge beißen, um ähnliche Reaktionen zu verhindern.

„Du hast es geschafft!", rief Éowyn. Zum ersten (und letzten) Mal in ihrem Leben sah sie ihren Bruder beeindruckt an. Aragorn klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht, mein Freund!" Legolas rannte los, um es den anderen zu erzählen.

„Chrm, chrm", machte Saruman.

„Sie sind ja auch noch da!", sagte Éomer überrascht.

„Ja, ich bin noch da.", bestätigte Saruman. „So sehr ich eure Gefühle auch teile, bitte unterlasst solche Reaktionen, während er noch aufwachen könnte!"

Alle drei sahen ihn baff an.

„Sie sind mir auf einmal viel sympathischer!", rief Aragorn und bot Saruman seine Hand an, die dieser angewidert musterte.

„Du könntest dir auch mal wieder die Hände waschen!", sagte er eisig. Aragorn wurde rot und versenkte die Hände in seinen Taschen. Nach dieser Erfahrung verzichteten die Eorlingas auf einen Händedruck.

„Und was ist wegen der Ex?", fragte Éowyn (sie konnte einfach nicht den Mund halten!).

„Nun, eigentlich müsste ich sie für ungültig erklären.", antwortete der Direktor. „Aber es ist so ein schöner Schnitt – und außerdem glaube ich, dass eure Eltern eine zweite schlechte Note in Geschichte nicht aushalten würden."

„Aber..." begann Éowyn (sie _konnte_ einfach nicht den Mund halten!)

„Nichts Aber!", sagte Saruman. „Verschwindet!"

Erleichtert verließen sie das Büro, allerdings nicht ohne sich nicht allzu bescheiden an einem riesigen Plätzchenteller zu bedienen.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Klassenzimmer fragte Aragorn Éomer: „Kann deine Schwester eigentlich nie den Mund halten?"

„Kannst du eigentlich nie den Mund halten?", fragte Éomer Éowyn. Als sie schwieg, sagte Éomer zu Aragorn: „Doch, sie kann!" Leise fügte hinzu: „Wenn sie will."

„Dann will sie aber sehr selten!", sagte Aragorn.


	9. Pip, Mann!

Zu den Reviews: für die euch nach wie vor tiefster Dank gebührt :-)

**Archie Kennedy: **Das freut mich ja, dass dir das Kapitel wieder so gefallen hat! Hoffentlich tun das die zukünftigen auch.

**Fundin:** Ich hoffe, du wirst deine Aussage über den Patriotismus nicht revidieren, wenn du spätere Kapitel gelesen hast (bis zu denen allerdings noch etwas Zeit vergehen wird).

**Elbendrache:** Ach, du sagst immer so liebe Worte ... ‚rotwerd' Und, tja, Klischees – wozu sind sie gut, außer um sie zu parodieren:-)

* * *

Inhalt und Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1 

Anmerkung: Jaaaha, nach vielen (einem) Fehlversuche schaffe ich's jetzt doch endlich, das folgende Kapitel hochzuladen! Was bin ich doch überdurchschnittlich intelligent! ;-)

**

* * *

**

Pip, Mann!

„Ähhhh", gab Frodo zur Antwort. Nicht mal eine einfache, simple Frage konnte er beantworten („Erörtern Sie anhand von Beispielen, wie sich die Massenproduktion der Uruk-hais auf die Vegetation von Isengart auswirkt!").

Gandalf ließ den Blick über die Klasse schweifen. Sein Blick wurde wie magisch von Boromirs leerem Platz angezogen. Wo zum Teufel war nur Denethornion1? Diese Frage stellte er seiner Klasse, erhielt aber keine Antwort darauf.

Die Schüler seufzten. Konnte Gandalf sich eigentlich nie daran gewöhnen, dass Boromir eben gern eine Stunde länger schlief und sich auf dem Schulweg auch noch gehörig Zeit ließ? Anscheinend nicht.

Auf einmal schrie Gandalf wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „TUK? Wo ist Tuk?" Keine Antwort. „Du!" Gandalf zeigte auf Sam, der der Tür am nächsten saß. „Geh ins Sekretariat und frage, ob Tuk entschuldigt ist!"

„Aus welcher Klasse?"

Stellte er sich nur so, oder war der Junge wirklich so blöd? „8x²", sagte er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Welcher Schüler war das noch mal?"

Langsam stieg in Gandalf der Verdacht auf, die Schüler wollten ihn geistig zermürben. „Hau ab!", fauchte er. Sam haute schleunigst ab.

Nach einer sehr, sehr langen Zeit, in der Sam aufs Klo gegangen war, sich in der Bäckerei nebenan sein Mittagessen gekauft und einige Passanten mit dem alten ‚Geldbeutel-an-der-Schnur-Trick' gefoppt hatte, kam er zurück. „Er ist entschuldigt.", log er (er hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt, ins Sekretariat zu gehen).

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf, und eine Gestalt kam herein.

„Das wurde ja auch Ze..." Gandalf verstummte. Wer, oder vielmehr, _was_ da hereinkam, reichte aus, um einem wirklich hart gesottenen Burschen Angst einzujagen.

Die Gestalt war in ein sackartiges, ausgeleiertes hellgrünes Sweatshirt gehüllt, auf dem ein pinker – Gandalf würgte – Totenkopf zu sehen war. Der geschmacklose, mit Dornen besetzte Gürtel war zu locker gebunden, um zu verhindern, dass der Hosenboden der arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Jeans zwischen den Knien hing. Die Schuhe waren unter dieser Geschmacksverirrung nicht zu sehen. Das Ganze war gekrönt von einer schwarzen Rapper-Mütze, auf der in einer undefinierbaren Farbe ‚Pip' stand.

Die Gestalt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, schlurfte ins Klassenzimmer.

„Pippin?", fragte Merry verwundert.

„Pip, Mann!"

Nicht nur Pippins Aussehen hatte sich verändert, er redete auch ganz anders.

„TUK!", brüllte Gandalf.

„Was'n los, Older?"

Gandalf war schockiert. Noch nie hatte jemand mit ihm so gesprochen. Erst recht kein Schüler! Und erst recht kein Hobbit!

„Gandalf ist sprachlos! Super Pippin!", jubelte jemand.

„Pip, Mann!"

„Pip!", verbesserte sich jemand. Gandalf erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung. „Wer hat das gesagt?"

„Niemand!", trällerte Boromir. **²**

°

Am nächsten Tag in Bio wurde ‚Pip' ausgefragt. „Diskutiere die Entwicklung des Affen zum Menschen!" Pippin kratzte sich erst mal ausgiebig am Kopf. Dann –

„Komm ma her, Older. Brauch dich als Vorzeigeobjekt." Erst kapierte niemand, was Pippin da gesagt hatte. Dann brach die gesamte Klasse in Gelächter aus.

Gandalf traute seinen Ohren nicht. Wurde er da etwa lächerlich gemacht? „Wage es nicht noch einmal!", warnte er, leise und bedrohlich. Pippin brach die entstandene Spannung mit wenigen Worten:

„Was willst'n, Older?"

Gandalf konnte es sich nicht leisten, den Respekt vor seinen Schülern zu verlieren. „NACHSITZEN, TUK!"

Die Wände des Klassenzimmers wackelten schon. „Pass auf, Older, sonst machste die ganze Bude platt!" Jemand kicherte.

Und im Handumdrehen brach in der Klasse eine zweite Gelächterkrankheit aus.

Die Stimmung hatte sich etwas beruhigt und Pip saß auf seinem Platz.

Merry beugte sich zu seinem Freund hin. „Wo hast du diese coolen Klamotten eigentlich her?", fragte er neugierig.

„Von so nem endgeilen Shop, ey. Der Boss is'n Looser, aber das Zeug is geil!"

So ging es zwei Wochen weiter.

‚Pip-Mann', wie die anderen ihn spaßhalber nannten, kam immer zu spät, was Boromir sehr aufregte („Das ist mein Monopol, du Flasche!"), trieb Gandalf wiederholt zur Weißglut und sorgte für Lach- und Gesprächsstoff.

Aber dann lernten seine Klassenkameraden auch die unangenehmen Seiten von ‚Pip-Manns' cooler Phase kennen.

Alles begann damit, dass Aragorn eine Notversammlung der fürchterlichen Fünf einberief. „Also, Leute", begann er in der Pause unter dem großen Kastanienbaum. „Es geht um Pippin."

„Du meinst Pip-Mann!", sagte Legolas, der auf der Kastanie herumturnte.

„Halt die Klappe! Was ich sagen will, ist: So geht es nicht mehr weiter!"

„Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf?", fragte Boromir.

„Ich kann's mir denken.", sagte Éomer. „Es geht um Arwen, stimmt's oder hab ich recht?"

Aragorn errötete leicht.

„Also ja!"

„Sie ist immer öfter mit Pippin zusammen!", regte Aragorn sich auf. „Mit diesem kleinen Typen, der ihr an die Hüfte geht und auch sonst überhaupt nicht zu ihr passt.."

„Machs kurz!", sagte Éomer.

„Du bist eifersüchtig, stimmt's?", kam es von oben.

„Ach, reg dich nicht auf!", sagte Boromir. „Mir reicht's schon, wenn mir Faramir ständig die Ohren vollheult, von wegen, Éowyn interessiert sich nicht mehr für ihn, sie hat nur noch Augen für ‚Pip-Mann'... Ich kann's nicht mehr hören!"

„Siehst du!", rief Aragorn erzürnt. „Noch ein Leidensgenosse!"

In diesem Moment kam Sam auf den Pausenhof gestürmt. „Ich hasse Pip-Mann!", schrie er gellend.

„Und noch einer!", stellte Gimli sachlich fest. „Bin ich froh, dass ich nicht verliebt bin!" „Deine Freundin möchte ich gern mal sehen!", sagte Legolas, der gerade mit den Kniekehlen an einem Ast hing. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Gimli aus, um Legolas eine reinzuhauen.

„Ach, mit euch kann man nicht reden!", ärgerte sich Aragorn. „Sam, Faramir, könnt ihr mal kommen?" Die restliche Pause verbrachte er mit den beiden. Die restlichen Vier der fürchterlichen Fünf beobachteten sie besorgt.

Aragorn kam wieder zu ihnen zurück. „Wir haben etwas gefunden, womit man ihm das Handwerk legen kann!" Alle sahen ihn interessiert an. „Wir haben vor, einen Eimer Farbe über die Klassenzimmertür zu hängen, und wenn er reinkommt, ergießt sich die Farbe über ihn. Er wird neue Sachen brauchen, und dann bieten wir ihm eine Schuluniform an – total brav und kein bisschen cool. Ach ja, wir nehmen noch eine Schüssel Eier mit dazu, und Wasser, und noch mehr Farbe... und... wir werden seinem Vater verraten, dass Pippin täglich seine Kleidung ausleiht..." Aragorn stutzte. „Ihr werdet es doch nicht verraten?"

„Wir doch nicht!"

Nach der Schule fingen Vier der fürchterlichen Fünf Pip-Mann auf dem Heimweg ab. „Hör mal, Pippin,", begann Gimli.

„Pip, Mann!"

„Pippin", sagte Gimli.

„Pip, Mann!"

„Wenn Gimli Pippin sagt, dann meint er auch Pippin!", stellte Legolas klar.

„Wir wollten nur sagen...", sagte Boromir.

„...dass du deine ‚coole Phase' lange genug hattest. Findest du nicht, es wird Zeit, mal wieder normal zu werden?"

„Warum?", fragte Pippin. Er klang in diesem Moment viel eher nach Pippin als nach Pip-Mann.

„Nun, wie soll ich sagen... Einige aus der Klasse sehen es nicht gern, wenn du mit ihren... wie soll ich sagen... Freundinnen flirtest."

„Ich weiß schon, wen du meinst!", sagte Pippin.

„Das ist noch nicht alles."

„Nicht?"

„Sie haben vor, sich an dir zu rächen. Wir haben versprochen, nichts zu verraten, aber eins kann ich dir versichern: es wird nicht angenehm! Also hör lieber auf mit deiner coolen Phase!"

°

Am nächsten Morgen waren Faramir, Sam und Aragorn sehr früh da, um den Farbeimer aufzubauen. Jetzt hieß es nur noch hoffen, dass Pippin als erstes kommen würde. Es war eine sehr kleine Hoffnung, aber, wie Aragorn zu sagen pflegte, Hoffnung gibt es immer!

Als die Falle endlich stand, wurde ihnen doch ein wenig mulmig zumute. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

‚Was, wenn Éowyn als erstes kommt?', dachte Faramir.

‚Was, wenn Rosie als erstes kommt?', fragte sich Sam.

Nur Aragorn dachte: ‚Was, wenn er nicht als erstes kommt?' An Arwen dachte er nicht.

Aber eine Sekunde später schon.

Die Tür ging auf, es krachte und platschte, aber der, der da stand, war nicht Pip Mann! Es waren auch nicht Éowyn oder Rosi.

Es war...

Arwen.

Die Stille im Raum hätte Tote aufwecken können.

Arwen stand da, ganz ruhig. Aber in ihren Augen loderte ein unauslöschlicher Zorn auf den Übeltäter (d.h., auf Aragorn, denn Sam und Faramir hatten die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, und waren hinter eine Schulbank gehechtet.).

Aragorn zog den Kopf ein und sein Blick verriet Schuldgefühle, während Arwen sich zur vollen Größe (die beträchtlich war!) aufrichtete, und, nachdem sie ungefähr einen Liter Farbe ausgespuckt hatte, schrie sie los:

„A-R-A-G-O-R-N! ICH HASSE DICH! DIESES KLEID WAR NEU! UND MEINE FRISUR AUCH!"

„Aber ich finde, dieser Farbton steht dir ganz ausgezeichnet!", sagte Aragorn. (Da sie alle Plakatfarben-Flaschen aus dem Kunstsaal verwendet hatten, war Arwen überschüttet von einem Kackbraun, mit einem Hauch von grellem Pink. Man kann darauf schließen, dass Arwen Aragorns Kompliment (?) nicht so auffasste, wie es gemeint war.)

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte eine Stimme. Sam und Faramir tauchten langsam wieder auf, und Arwen drehte sich mit Schwung um (die Tafel musste danach gereinigt werden).

„Pip Mann?", fragte Aragorn verwundert.

„Pippin!", berichtigte der Angesprochene.

„Häh?"

„Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen? Pippin!"

Und es war wirklich, allen Ernstes Pippin. Er hatte die scheußliche Mütze abgelegt und das Sweatshirt und die Jeans wieder gegen ganz normale Hobbitklamotten ausgetauscht.

„Warum bist du wieder Pippin?"

„Naja" Pippin druckste ein bisschen herum. „Also... deine Freunde..." Aragorns Blick verfinsterte sich. „sie haben mir gestern gesagt... wenn ich nicht bald wieder Pippin werde.. geschieht noch ein Unglück!"

Genau in diesem Moment kamen die vier restlichen Fürchterlichen Fünf herein.

Als sie Arwen sahen, konnten sie nicht länger an sich halten, und alle vier brachen prustend auf dem farbverschmierten Boden zusammen (in dieser Zeit mangelte es ihnen noch sehr an Feingefühl).

Aragorn kam bedrohlich auf sie zu. „Ihr habt mich verraten!", zischte er.

„Das würden wir nie tun!", japste Legolas.

„Von wem sollte Pippin es sonst wissen?"

„Ich hab es geträumt!", sprang Pippin den Lebensbedrohten zur Seite. Aragorn wandte sich dem Hobbit zu.

„Ach jaaa?"

„Ja, die sind nicht wirklich zu mir gekommen!" Die Vier nickten. „Und sag mal im Ernst", sagte Pippin, „Glaubst du im Ernst, ich würde jemals auf diese vier Idioten hören?"

Die Vier nickten nicht.

„Pippin", sagte Gimli bedrohlich, „Du machst dir gerade Feinde! Mächtige Feinde!"

Alle hatten Arwen vergessen. „Was gedenkst du eigentlich wegen dem Schaden zu unternehmen?", fragte sie.

„Schaden? Welcher Schaden?" Arwen sah Aragorn bitterböse an und deutete wortlos auf ihr Kleid.

„Oh!" Aragorn dachte eine Weile nach. Dann: „Meine Freunde werden für den Schaden aufkommen!"

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du zu so etwas fähig bist!", sagte Gimli. „Es ist erst der Fünfte des Monats, und ich bin jetzt schon pleite!"

„Das kannst du uns doch nicht antun!", jammerte Boromir.

„Wir hassen dich!", entschied Legolas ganz spontan.

Aragorn schaute unschlüssig. „Du musst dich entscheiden: Wir oder Arwen!", verkündete Éomer.

Aragorn schwieg. „Ihr überlasst die Wahl einem Unberufenen.", sagte er dann.

„Was soll das heißen!", fragte Arwen. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Stimme im Zaum zu halten.

„Naja... sie sind meine Freunde" Aragorn stockte.

„Deine Freunde, soso. UND WAS BIN ICH? DAS MÄDCHEN VON NEBENAN?"

„Ja, genau!"

„AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", schrie Arwen schrill, fiel nach hinten um und verfehlte nur knapp Pippin.

„Ich bin unschuldig!", protestierte er. „Bist du überhaupt nicht!", rief Aragorn. „Wegen dir war doch der ganze Scheiß!"

Pippin sammelte sich; dann rief er: „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn diese drei... _Damen_... sich an mich dranhängen wie... wie..." Er suchte nach einem Vergleich. „...wie... – Ach vergesst es."

„Und was ist mit meinem KLEID?", fing Arwen wieder an.

In diesem Moment kamen Éowyn und Frodo zur Tür herein.

„Was für ein Kleid?", fragte Frodo.

„Oh!", sagte Éowyn.

„Sagbloßnichtsfalsches!", murmelte Aragorn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Dann eben nicht."

Arwen sah ihn bitterböse an.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein weiterer Hobbit kam herein. „O wow", sagte Rosie.

Das plötzliche Eintreffen Gandalfs hinderte Arwen daran, Rosie an die Gurgel zu gehen.

„Hinsetzen!", donnerte der gerade noch, bevor es ihn von den Füßen riss.

(_Anm.d.Aut: Ähm, NEIN, weder Aragorn noch Éomer hatten ihm einen Fuß gestellt, er war auf der Farbe ausgerutscht.)_

Die ganze Klasse unterdrückte ein Lachen (außer Arwen) und schlich zurück auf den jeweiligen Platz.

Stöhnend (keine falschen Gedanken, bitte!) richtete Gandalf sich auf. Sein ganzer Rücken war voll kackbrauner Farbe, aber das merkte er nicht. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht griff er sich an den Rücken. „Ouuuu!", jammerte er. Dann strich er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Den ganzen Tag hatte er eine kackbraune Stirn. Als er sich ein wenig erholt hatte, ließ er seinen Blick durch die Klasse streifen. „Wo ist... Brandybock?", murmelte er halblaut. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf.

„Merry?", fragte Pippin fassungslos.

„Mer, Mann!"

**

* * *

²  
Diesen Satz widmen wir unserer Freundin BadLittleGirl.  
Assoziation für Außenstehende: Boromir – Sean Bean – Troja – Odysseus – Niemand  
Klar soweit? (das müsst ihr nicht verstehen)**


	10. Notenstreit

Zu den Reviews: Ihr seid so wunderbar 'strahl'

**Archie Kennedy:** Die Tafel ... du vergisst Gandalfs oftmals unterschätzte, aber durchaus vorhandene magische Fähigkeiten ... ;-) Natürlich vertragen Aragorn und Arwen sich wieder, sonst hätten sie ja nie geheiratet, oder? 'smile' Wir haben die Versöhnung nicht explizit geschrieben, lass es uns einfach so ausdrücken, dass Arwen ihre Aufmerksamkeit im folgenden Kapitel auf etwas anderes lenkt.

**cassi-orc**: Wenn auch nicht so schnell, wie viele (uns eingeschlossen) es gerne sehen würden, weitergeschrieben wird, wie du siehst :-)

**Faithless Serene:** Ui, eine neue Leserin, das erfüllt ein Autorenherz doch mit höchster Freude! Hoffen wir, dass dir zukünftige Deutschstunden auch weiterhin versüßt werden können 'g'

**Elbendrache:** Gewöhnen wir dich schon so langsam an Parodien:-) Schön, dass es dir auch diesmal gefallen hat!

* * *

Inhalt und Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Anmerkung: Weiß eigentlich jemand, warum diese Strich-Funktion nicht mehr funktioniert? Ich hab die Striche jetzt reinkopiert, weil mir nix anderes mehr eingefallen ist, bis ich allerdings zu der Idee gekommen bin, musste ich des öfteren entnervt aufgeben ...  
Das folgende Kapitel schließt an an das vorherige, es spielt ca. einen Tag oder so später, ich denke, das wär auch aus dem Anfang ersichtlich ... ansonsten ... have fun :-)

**

* * *

**

**Der Notenstreit**

Arwen war sauer.

Nicht nur, dass ihr Lieblingskleid ruiniert war, nein, sie hatte auch noch ihre Haare bis auf Schulterlänge abstutzen müssen! Sie sah ja aus wie Boromir!

Und alles nur wegen diesem... diesem... diesem _Aragorn_.

‚ich hasse Menschen', krakelte sie auf ihren Tisch. ‚ich hasse Elben', krakelte Éowyn zurück.

Das hob Arwens Stimmung auch nicht.

Na wenigstens würde heute die Ex über das Nebelgebirge rausgegeben werden, und Arwen war sich wie immer sicher: die beste Arbeit der Klasse gehörte ihr.

„Ich werde jetzt die Ex rausgeben!", verkündete Gandalf.

Stöhnen. (_also wirklich, was denkt ihr von uns_!)

„Also, der Notendurchschnitt könnte durchaus besser sein. Es gab" Er schrieb an die Tafel. „Eine Eins" (Arwen strahlte) „Eine zwei; keine Drei; Zehn Vierer" (er stieß einen theatralischen Seufzer aus) „keinen Fünfer und einen Sechser. Die beste Arbeit hat" (Arwen richtete sich stolz auf – alle anderen schenkten dem nicht mehr viel Beachtung) „Arwen Undómiel ... nicht."

Alle richteten sich ruckartig auf, Arwens Kinnlade fiel herunter. Nicht Arwen? Das war dann wohl das achte Weltwunder!

„Die beste Arbeit der Klasse hat Éorlingas..."

Éomer riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „Ich?"

„Nein.", sagte Gandalf eisig. „deine Schwester."

Auch Éowyns Kinnlade klappte herunter. Sie warf einen schuldbewussten Seitenblick zu Arwen hinüber, bevor sie aufstand und strahlend ihre Arbeit in Empfang nahm.

„Dir ist klar, dass du dir damit meine unerbittliche Feindschaft einziehst.", sagte Arwen, als Éowyn zu ihrem Platz zurückkam.

„Äh...? Aber... du hast doch eine Zwei plusplus!"

„Du hast die Eins, die ich hätte haben sollen! Ab jetzt werde ich kein Wort mehr mit dir reden!"

Zehn Minuten später erhielt Éowyn von ihr einen Zettel: „Du stehst auf meinem Fuß!"

Arwen beherrschte sich bis zur Pause. Aber dann –

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, die beste Arbeit der Klasse zu schreiben?", schrie sie Éowyn ins Gesicht. Angesichts ihrer Gemütsverfassung verzichtete Éowyn darauf, Arwen darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie eigentlich nicht mehr mit ihr reden wollte. Wenn Arwen mal wieder einen ihrer Anfälle hatte, war es immer besser, ihr auszuweichen.

Unglücklicherweise war es sehr schwer jemandem auszuweichen, der einem folgte wie ein geistesgestörter Dackel und einen fortwährend fragte, warum man in der Ex die beste Arbeit geschrieben hatte.

Na schön! Wenn Arwen sie nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte, dann war es unumgänglich (wozu hatte man schließlich große Brüder!).

Ihr erstes und einziges Mal im Leben erniedrigte sie sich soweit (na gut, vielleicht doch nicht das _einzige_ Mal), Éomer um Hilfe zu bitten.

Entgeistert sah er sie an.

„Muss das denn jetzt sein?"

„Biiiiiiitte!" (Dackelblick)

„Aragorn killt mich, wenn ich sie zusammenschlage!"

Gekonnt ließ Éowyn ihre Lippen zittern. „Du musst sie doch nicht zusammenschlagen! Es reicht, wenn du ihr ein wenig – na ja – Angst machst!"

„Dann killt mich Aragorn auch."

„Naja, weißt du..." Jetzt wurde Éowyn verschlagen. „Onkelchen wird von dem Vierer nicht unbedingt begeistert sein..."

Sie hatte es getan.

Sie hatte ihren letzten Trumpf ausgespielt.

Den ich-erzähl-Théoden-von-deiner-Note-Trumpf.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Éomer ergeben.

„Hab ich alles aufgeschrieben!", sagte Éowyn und zog eine ellenlange Liste aus ihrer Tasche. Erstens: Sie soll den Mund halten und das nächste Mal lernen, zweitens: sie hat genug Einser um sich einmal eine Zwei plusplus leisten zu können, drittens: andere wären froh über eine Zwei plusplus, viertens: ..." So ging es sehr lange weiter. „Vierundneunzigstens: Es ist nicht meine Schuld..."

„Und Fünfundneunzigstens: Sag's ihr selber!", rief Éomer entnervt.

„Hat Thedi dir nicht gesagt, du kriegst Hausarrest, wenn du die nächste Vier mit nach Hause bringst?"

Èomer verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn ich etwas _tun_ soll, dann sag's und ich mach's. Aber Arwen etwas _sagen_ wirst du ja wohl noch schaffen!"

„Kommst du wenigstens mit?" Éowyn klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern. Die Antwort war kurz und hart.

„Nein!"

„Aber sie wird mich umbringen!"

„Na und?"

„Aber ich bin deine Schwester!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Äh..."

„Na also!", sagte Éomer.

Éowyn wurde puterrot.

„Wenn ich eure interessanten Familiengespräche mal unterbrechen dürfte..." Éowyn schrie auf und versteckte sich hinter Éomer.

Was allerdings nicht viel half, denn Arwen schrie sie trotzdem an.

„DU HAST NICHT DIE BESTE ARBEIT DER KLASSE ZU SCHREIBEN!"

„Hab ich doch gar nicht!", verteidigte sich Éomer.

„WER REDET DENN VON DIR, DU VOLLTROTTEL? GEH ZUR SEITE! - HE, BLEIB STEHEN!" Éowyn hatte die Flucht ergriffen.

Arwen rannte hinterher, nicht ohne über Éomers Fuß zu stolpern (wer ist hier der Volltrottel?) und Éowyn verbarrikadierte sich im Mädchenklo (wo sonst).

„Hör mir zu, dann kannst du mich meinetwegen umbringen!"

„Echt?"

„Nein"

Arwen war kurz davor, die Tür einzurennen. Éowyn, die die bedrohliche Atmosphäre zu spüren schien, schrie auf. „ÉOMEEEEEEEER!"

„Ich hasse es", murmelte der Herbeigeschrieene und hielt Arwen davon ab, Schuleigentum zu beschädigen. Ach ja, und Éowyn rettete er auch noch so nebenbei. Arwen schlurfte schmollend und rauchend davon.

„Die erwisch ich noch!", murmelte sie.

„Is sie weg?", quiekte zur gleichen Zeit Éowyn, doch bevor Éomer antworten konnte, kam Schlangenzunge herein.

„Was hast du in einem Mädchenklo verloren!"

Éomer sah an sich herunter. „Ich? Was haben _sie_ in einem Mädchenklo verloren? Geben sie doch zu, dass sie hinter meiner Schwester her sind!"

„Herrrummmmeheum", machte Schlangenzunge. „Nachsitzen!"

„Sie haben keine Befugnis hier! Ihre Befehle bedeuten gar nichts!"

„Oh, du irrst dich, das ist kein Befehl von mir...! Er kommt von Gandalf" Schlangenzunge hielt ein Dokument hoch. „Er hat ihn heute morgen unterzeichnet!"

Éomer verschränkte die Arme. „_Das_ ist eine _Telefonrechnung._"

„Oh", machte Schlangenzunge und kramte in den Untiefen seiner Hosentasche.

„Er hat ihn heute morgen unterzeichnet!", wiederholte er, diesmal war es allerdings ein von Brad Dourif signiertes Poster seiner selbst.

„Ja, wenn sie meinen"

„Das meine ich!", sagte Schlangenzunge rechthaberisch. Er schlurfte nach Hausmeisterart hinaus (aus dem Mädchenklo).

„Is er weg?", quietschte Éowyn. „Hallo? Bist du überhaupt noch da?"

„Noch", antwortete Éomer. „Aber ich gehe jetzt!"

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, das hier ist ein _Mädchenklo_."

„Arwen erschlägt mich!"

Keine Antwort.

„Hallo?"

Stille.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so abhauen! Ich... ich erzähl Théoden von deiner Note!"

Nichts.

„_Éeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!_"

KLIRR

„Au! Éowyn, du hast das Fenster zerschrieen!"

„Ist nicht meine ..."

‚Schuld', wollte Éowyn noch sagen, aber in diesem Moment kam Saruman wie ein Racheengel hereingeschwebt und bedachte Éomer mit einem unheilsschwangeren Blick.

Er hielt einen langen Bogen Papier in die Höhe.

„Sind dir diese Schriften bekannt, Éomer Eorlingas, Éomunds Sohn?"

„Eeeeeh..."

„Das, mein Junge, ist die Hausordnung."

„Ach, deshalb" Ein Ausspruch, den Éomer sofort bereute.

„Diese Hausordnung", Sarumans Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, „besagt unter anderem, dass männliche Schüler sich während der Pausen – und auch zu allen anderen Gelegenheiten – NIEMALS in den Örtlichkeiten für ihre weiblichen Mitschülerinnen aufzuhalten haben. Sie besagt weiterhin, dass die Destruktion von Fensterscheiben durch Vonsichgeben wiedernatürlich hoher Töne STRENGSTENS untersagt ist. Noch Fragen, mein Junge?"

„Ja", sagte Éomer schüchtern. „Ist die Destruktion von Fensterscheiben durch das Vonsichgeben widernatürlich voluminöser Mineralien gestattet?"

Saruman brauchte erst einmal eine Weile, um diese Flut an Fremdwörtern zu verarbeiten, dann schrie er, sodass der Rest der ohnehin schon destruktierten Fensterscheibe zu Bruch ging: „NAAAACHSITZEEEEN!"

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte aus dem Mädchenklo.

Éowyn trat zitternd aus der Kabine.

„Toll", sagte Éomer. „Aber auch egal, ich hätte sowieso noch nachsitzen müssen..."

„So"

Beim Klang dieses gefährlichen Flüsterns wirbelten die Eorlingas-Geschwister herum.

Arwen stand im Eingang.

Éowyn versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln. „Hallo, Arwen?"

Arwen ihrerseits holte tief Luft. „Hallo du kleine, dreckige, widernatürliche, blöde, bescheuerte, blöde Schlampe.", sagte sie sachlich. Anscheinend gaben ihre Stimmbänder nicht mehr von sich.

Éowyn dagegen war bei diesem „Gruß" käsebleich geworden. Mit einem Aufschrei und den Worten „NIEMAND NENNT MICH UNGESTRAFT KLEIN!" stürzte sie sich auf Arwen.

Und in genau diesem Moment trat, von dem widernatürlichen Geschrei, das schon eine geraume Zeit lang (um genau zu sein: die ganze Pause und die ersten zehn Minuten des Unterrichts) aus dem Mädchenklo drang, angelockt, niemand geringeres in den Raum als Gandalf.

Er überblickte die Szene mit einem Blick.

„EORLINGAS!", polterte er.

Éowyn sah auf. „Ja?"

„Nicht du!", winkte Gandalf ab.

„Ach so", meinte Éowyn und prügelte sich munter weiter.

Éomer hingegen schrumpfte förmlich unter dem zweiten stechenden Blick innerhalb so kurzer Zeit.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts ge...", begann er.

„EBEN!", polterte Gandalf erneut los. „Du stehst hier mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen – IM MÄDCHENKLO! – und siehst tatenlos zu, wie sich diese zwei netten Damen die Köpfe einschlagen! NACHSITZEN!"

„Dees war so klar!", murmelte Éomer und ließ „schuldbewusst" den Kopf hängen.

„Gut!", sagte Gandalf. „Dann wird es dir wohl nichts mehr ausmachen, wieder an meinem hochgeschätzten Unterricht teilzunehmen. Ebenso wie ihr Damen hier!"

Er packte Éomer am Ohr und schleifte ihn zurück zum Klassenzimmer, während die beiden „Damen" freiwillig folgten.

Wieder im Klassenzimmer angekommen, wurde Éomer unsanft auf seinen Sitz geschmissen und bekam dabei mehrere blaue Flecken. Er warf Éowyn einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Um noch einmal das zu wiederholen, was ich vorhin schon der ganzen Klasse mitgeteilt habe", dröhnte Gandalf, „ist mir, so ungern ich das zugebe, beim Verteilen der Exen ein Fehler unterlaufen. Die Eins hat nicht Eorlingas..."

„Ich?", fragte Frodo.

„Sondern ..."

„Ich?", fragte Gimli hoffnungsvoll.

„_sondern ..._"

„Juhuuu!", rief Arwen, „Ich hab doch die Eins!"

„Ruhe! Wie gesagt, die Eins hat nicht Eorlingas, sondern Eorlingas!"

Éomer klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

„_Ich?" _Dann haute er den Kopf gegen die Tischkante. „Wa-rum-ich-wa-rum-ich..."

„Das frag ich mich auch", sagte Gandalf und vertauschte die beiden Eorlingas-Exen.

Éowyn blickte fassungslos „ihrer" Ex hinterher.

„Du kleiner, blöder...", begann sie, was sicherlich in ein lautstarkes und widernatürliches Geschrei ausgeartet wäre, wenn Éomer nicht ausgerastet wär.

„NIEMAND NENNT MICH UNGESTRAFT KLEIN!", schrie er, den das als Junge natürlich noch viel heftiger traf als seine Schwester, und stürzte sich auf ebendiese. Was ihm ein viertes Nachsitzen eintrug.

Währenddessen beobachtete Arwen mit großen Augen die Szene. Und erst, als Éomer und Éowyn getrennt wurden, stieß sie einen animalischen Schrei aus, verdrehte die Augen und stürzte ohnmächtig zu Boden.


	11. Läuse

Zu den Reviews:für die wie immer herzlich gedankt wird

**Archie Kennedy:** Danke! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es schon wieder so eine große Pause gab, ich hoffe, du bist uns trotzdem noch treu - ich versuche auch, mich zu bessern. Erklärung weiter unten.

**Faithless Serene: **Danke für dein Review! Was mit Éomer passiert ist nach diesem Schultag wissen wir leider nicht (wahrscheinlich hatte Éomer gute Gründe, es zu verschweigen ;-) )

**Elbendrache**: Haben wir es tatsächlich geschafft, dich für Parodien empfänglich zu machen? Wirklich? Cool :-) Danke für dein Review!

**Liderphin**: Als "Destruktion von Fensterscheiben durch Vonsichgeben widernatürlicher voluminöser Mineralien" bezeichnen wir Fenster mit Steinen einwerfen zwinker Das war ja wirklich ein gigantisches Review - vielen Dank dafür! Schön, dass dir die Kapitel so gut gefallen haben!

**Fundin**: Wenn es nur eine 6 gibt, dann ist es immer Frodo, der sie schreibt (er hat in unserer Geschichte den undankbaren Teil des Klassenuntergebliebenen abgekriegt. Asche auf unser Haupt.). Danke für dein Review!

* * *

Inhalt und Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1 

Anmerkung: Ja. Ihr dürft mich steinigen. Ihr dürft mich mit Flames überschütten, dass es nur so kracht, weil ich schon wieder diese lange Pause habe entstehen lassen und noch nichtmal eine gescheite Entschuldigung dafür aufbringen kann. Ich hoffe nur, ich könnt mir vergeben und mein Besserungsgelöbnis nur noch ein Mal ernst nehmen - ich gedenke keinesfalls, irgendwann mit dem updaten aufzuhören. Ehrlich.

**

* * *

**

**Läuse**

Endlich, der Gong!

Ein gewaltiger Strom von Schülern ergoss sich aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Naja, ok, ein Fluss. Oder doch eher ein Bach.

Oder eher ein Rinnsal. Ein tropfender Wasserhahn.

Der Großteil der ohnehin schon kleinen Schülerschar musste nachsitzen. Das waren also alle außer Arwen (natürlich).

Gandalf fragte sich jeden Nachmittag wieder, warum er sich diese Arbeit aufhalste. Er rekonstruierte den Tag.

Zuerst war Denethornion wieder zu spät gekommen – nachsitzen.

Dann hatte dieser kleine Bruder wieder einen seiner Versuche unternommen, ihn geistig zu zermürben, indem er fragte, warum er denn nachsitzen müsste – nachsitzen.

Schließlich – Gandalf fasste sich an den schmerzenden Kopf – war er wieder in die Vierfachfalle gestolpert, die Urheber Arathornion, Grünblatt, Glóinssohn und Eorlingas – nachsitzen.

Und Eorlingas auch, wegen Versuch geistiger Zermürbung (nein, nicht Eorlingas, sondern Eorlingas!) – nachsitzen.

In mittelerdischer Geschichte hatten die Hobbits sich wieder laut und falsch eingesagt – nachsitzen. Normalerweise mussten sie das nicht, aber Gandalf war heute besonders schlecht gelaunt.

Hüttinger hatte einen Zettel an Gamdschie geschrieben – nachsitzen.

Den einzigen Grund zur Klage, den Undómiel gegeben hatte, war, dass sie keinen Grund zur Klage gegeben hatte, aber deshalb konnte man keinen nachsitzen lassen.

„RUHE!", schrie er. „Ich geh und hol mir einen Kaffee. Ihr bleibt hier und seid ruhig!"

Er verschwand.

Sofort lösten sich die Schüler aus ihrer Erstarrung.

Merry und Pippin rannten an die Tafel und versuchten, ein Bild von Gandalf und Ioreth zu zeichnen (_Anm.d.Aut: macht euch eure eigenen Gedanken_).

Die Fürchterlichen Fünf hielten Generalversammlung, wie man die Schule am besten in Brand stecken konnte.

Der Rest beschäftigte sich anderweitig.

Nur Éowyn nicht. Sie saß da und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Es ist an und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches dabei, wenn Schüler sich am Kopf kratzen. Aber es ist ungewöhnlich, wenn sich ein Schüler schon zehn Minuten kratzt und nicht mehr aufhört.

Zuerst beachtete sie keiner. Aber dann wurde Rosie auf sie aufmerksam, als sie von ihrer Flirterei mit Sam aufsah (sehr seltener Vorfall).

„Éowyn, du zerstörst deine Frisur.", stellte sie sachlich fest.

„Mir doch wurscht – es juckt!"

„Hast du Schuppen?", fragte Faramir besorgt.

„Ich benutze Shead and Houlders!", erwiderte sie empört.

„Sie benutzt Brennspiritus!", flüsterte Éomer Aragorn ins Ohr. „Sie weiß es nur noch nicht!" Aragorn unterdrückte mit Mühe einen Lachanfall.

„Ich schau lieber mal.", sagte Rosie. Niemand sonst hätte sich mit freundschaftlichen Absichten an ihre Haare gewagt.

Nach einer Weile sah Rosie auf (sie stand auf einem Stuhl). „Sie hat wirklich keine Schuppen.", verkündete sie. Éowyn atmete erleichtert auf.

„Sie hat – Läuse!"

Alle anwesenden Personen wurden käsebleich im Gesicht.

In dem Moment kam Gandalf zurück.

„Alle auf die Plätze!", donnerte er. „Hüttinger, warum stehst du auf einem Stuhl?"

„Äh, also, das ist so, dass..."

„Hinsetzen!"

Gekränkt setzte Rosie sich hin.

„Eorlingas, hör auf, dich am Kopf zu kratzen!" (Wer sagte wohl: „Das mach ich doch gar nicht?")

„Sie hat Läuse, Herr Lehrer!", erklärte Aragorn.

„LÄÄÄÄÄUUUUUUUSEEEEEEEE!", brüllte Gandalf auf, wie von der Tarantel gestochen. „Hier, auf dieser Schule! Verlass dieses Haus, Eorlingas!"

Éomer sprang strahlend auf. „Aber gerne doch, Herr Lehrer!"

„DOCH NICHT DUUUU!", brüllte Gandalf, dann besann er sich. „Moment mal – Hattest du in letzter Zeit näheren körperlichen Kontakt zu deiner Schwester?" Die Klasse wieherte los.

„Doch nicht so!" Gandalf hasste pubertierende Schüler. „Ich meine – hast du in letzter Zeit deine Schwester irgendwo berührt?" Noch einmal bekam jeder im Raum außer Gandalf einen Lachkrampf.

„Ich nicht", sagte Éomer grinsend. „Aber Faramir wahrscheinlich. Deshalb ist Éowyn gestern Abend auch so spät zurückgekommen."

Faramir und Éowyn wurden puterrot.

Gandalf räusperte sich. „Dafür bin ich nicht zuständig. Es ist aber vielleicht besser, wenn die Denethornions auch nach Hause gehen."

Boromir jubelte laut auf, schnappte seinen Schulranzen und flüchtete aus dem Schulhaus, gefolgt von Faramir und den Eorlingas (auch Éomer „musste" gehen).

Im Klassenzimmer fragte Gandalf: „Hatte sonst noch jemand Kontakt zu den Läusebefallenen?" Er blickte auf ein Meer von Fingern.

Gandalf seufzte. „Das glaub ich euch nun wirklich nicht. Keine Wiederrede, ihr bleibt alle hier!"

Alle stöhnten.

„Ich kann nicht der ganzen Klasse freigeben!"

„Aber Arwen ist doch nicht da!"

„Ja, soll ich sie etwa allein unterrichten?"

Oh nein, das konnte Aragorn nicht zulassen! Er konnte Arwen nicht mit Gandalf allein lassen, Zauberer waren zu allem fähig!

Also blieb er sitzen.

Und verschwieg, dass er heute in der Pause in eine Prügelei mit allen eben Heimgeschickten verwickelt gewesen war. Und er verschwieg auch, dass es ihn am Kopf wie verrückt juckte.

Am nächsten Tag fehlte er.

Legolas und Gimli saßen einsam und verlassen da und regten sich auf, dass ihre Vierfachfalle nicht funktionierte, da keiner da war, der Gandalf das Bein stellen konnte.

Die Klasse war spärlich besetzt von den Hobbits, Arwen, Legolas und Gimli.

Aber Rosie wurde schon in der dritten Stunde nach Hause geschickt. Sie hätte Éowyns Kopf vielleicht doch nicht untersuchen sollen.

Legolas fand das deprimierend. Er hatte den ganzen Vormittag nichts anderes zu tun als Arwen beim ständigen Melden zuzuschauen.

Sam schrieb immer wieder sinnlose Zettel, die er dann hinter sich warf, weil Rosie ja nicht da war. Sie trafen dann meistens Legolas mitten ins Gesicht.

Einmal erwischte Sam Gimli, und bekam dafür eine Kopfnuss.

Legolas seufzte. Wenn er doch nur auch Läuse hätte! Gedankenverloren kratzte er sich am Kopf.

MOMENT!

Er kratzte sich stärker.

Und dann mit beiden Händen.

Und noch heftiger.

Gandalf schaute ihn schon besorgt an.

„Grünblatt, sag nicht, du hast auch Läuse!"

„Gut, dann sag ich's eben nicht."

„Ab nach Hause!"

Sofort begann Gimli, sich ebenfalls am Kopf zu kratzen.

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort!", verkündete Gandalf.

Am Nachmittag brachte Legolas seinen Freunden die Hausaufgabe.

Zu Aragorn wurde er leider nicht reingelassen, der hatte wirklich Läuse.

Dafür machte er sich eine schöne Zeit mit Boromir und Éomer; die hatten nämlich keine. Und sie wurden noch nicht mal von kleinen Geschwistern gestört, die mit ihren Läusen zu Hause unter strenger Quarantäne standen. Die drei fanden heraus, dass es einen Geheimgang in die Schule gab, der direkt in Sarumans Direktorat führte und wahrscheinlich auch von diesem angelegt war. Alles war perfekt.

Hätte Boromir sich nicht dauernd am Kopf gekratzt!

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du auch Läuse hast!", bat Legolas inständig.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Boromir und hörte auf zu kratzen. Eine Sekunde später fing er wieder an.

Am nächsten Tag besuchten nur noch zwei Schüler den Knast.

Arwen und Gimli.

Sie bildeten den genauen Gegensatz. Während Arwen sich immer meldete und eifrig mitarbeitete, schlief Gimli fast auf seiner Bank ein.

Er war deprimiert. Vermisste seine Freunde.

Er vermisste den Schmerzensschrei, den Éomer von sich gab, wenn er ihn an den Haaren zog, er vermisste Legolas' Papierkugeln, er vermisste die Vierfachfalle, er vermisste Boromirs zu-spät-Kommen, er vermisste die Drohbriefe, er vermisste alles – außer Gandalf.

Und von Arwen hatte er für den Rest seines Lebens die Schnauze voll.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Herr Lehrer, ich mach gleich in die Hose. Darf ich kurz aufs Klo gehen?"

Er tauchte den Rest des Tages nicht mehr auf.

Und als Gandalf Schlangenzunge und Gollum (den Archivar) losschickte, um nach dem Zwerg zu suchen, kehrten sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurück (was erstaunlich ist, wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Spuren so ein Zwerg hinterlässt).

°

Gimli krachte durch die Tür. Keuchend und schnaufend richtete er sich auf. „Helft mir! Helft mir!" Legolas und Éomer, der gerade zu Besuch war, sahen sich ratlos an.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich werde verfolgt!", wimmerte Gimli. „Orks!"

„Orks?", horchte Éomer auf. „Wo kommen die auf einmal her?"

„Ne Quatsch, Schlangenzunge und Gollum!" Auf diese Erklärung Gimlis brach eine Massen- bzw. Doppelpanik aus.

„Sie haben dich verfolgt? Glaubst du, die wissen, wo du hin bist?", fragte Legolas entsetzt.

„Kann schon sein..."

„Verschließt die Tür! Verrammelt die Fenster!"

Legolas rannte in die Küche und kam mit drei langen Küchenmessern und seinem Übungsbogen zurück. „Was besseres haben wir nicht, um uns zu verteidigen!"

„Was soll das denn?", wollte Gimli wissen und zeigte auf die Pfeile mit Saugnäpfen.

„Es ist sehr schmerzhaft, wenn man die Pfeile wieder abzupft, weißt du. Mein Papa hat immer geschrieen... Außerdem kann ich den Angreifern in die Augen schießen, und ihr erledigt sie dann mit den Küchenmessern, wenn sie nichts mehr sehen!"

„Klingt sehr einleuchtend.", murmelte Éomer ironisch.

Weiter kam er nicht.

Denn in diesem Moment klopfte es an die verrammelte Tür.

„Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!", schrieen die drei. „Hinter den Schreibtisch!", befahl Legolas panikerfüllt. Sie kippten den Schreibtisch um und versteckten sich dahinter.

Es klopfte noch mal.

Diesmal heftiger.

„Sie brechen durch!", schrie Gimli.

Und tatsächlich brachen sie durch.

Das heißt, es war nur einer. _Eine._

Dummerweise bemerkten sie es nicht und Legolas ging in die Offensive und schoss einen Pfeil direkt in das Auge des Angreifers.

„LEGOLAS!", schrie seine Mutter.

Der Angesprochene machte ein betretenes Gesicht. „Ups"

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung!" 

„Nana, lass mich bitte erklären! Weißt du, wir haben gedacht, es ist Schlangenzunge der da klopft, weil Gimli doch..."

„Gimli? ZWERGE IM DÜSTERWALD! Eine Schande für die Familie! Es wird ja immer schöner, erst dieser schmuddelige Waldläufer, dann..." Sie verstummte kurzzeitig, da Éomer immer noch ein Küchenmesser in der Hand hielt. „...und jetzt Zwerge! Das Maß ist voll! RAAAUUUUS!"

„Geht lieber, bevor sie euch umbringt.", murmelte Legolas. „Aber wartet im Gartenschuppen auf mich!" Er schob seine Freunde zur Tür hinaus.

„Und lasst euch nie wieder blicken!" Die Stimme von Frau Grünblatt wurde leiser. Aber sie schimpfte immer noch, das konnte man hören.

Gimli und Éomer warteten, wie es ihnen vorkam, eine halbe Ewigkeit im Gartenschuppen auf ihren elbischen Freund.

Dann ging krachend die Tür auf.

Im Rahmen stand Legolas.

Todesbleich.

Mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Haben sie dich erwischt?", fragte Gimli.

„Hast du Läuse?", fragte Éomer.

Legolas hielt ihnen wortlos ein Stück Papier vor die Nase.

„Lest", sagte er tonlos.

Sie lasen:

_Sehr geehrte Eltern bzw. Erziehungsberechtigten,_

_Ich bedauere zutiefst, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass in der Klasse 8x² eine Läuseepidemie ausgebrochen ist. Um sicherzugehen, dass sich kein Schüler diese Epidemie zu Nutzen machen könnte, muss ich von jedem läusebefallenen Schüler ein ärztliches Attest verlangen, das bestätigt, dass Ihr Sohn / Ihre Tochter/ Ihr Erziehungsberechtigungsberechtigter / Ihre Erziehungsberechtigungsberechtigte aufgrund einer Läuseinfektion die Schule nicht besuchen kann. Ausgestellt wird dieses Attest von einer Person, in die ich vollstes Vertrauen setze: Ioreth von Minas Tirith. _

_Im Laufe der nächsten Woche wird diese bei Ihnen vorbeikommen, Ihre Kinder auf Läuse untersuchen und gegebenenfalls ein Gegenmittel verschreiben. Ein paar Tage später muss der betroffene Schüler / die betroffene Schülerin ein Attest auf Läusefreiheit vorlegen. _

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Gandalf Graumantel-Sturmkrähe  
_

_Hiermit stimme ich zu, dass mein Sohn / meine Tochter / mein Erziehungsberechtigungsberechtiger / meine Erziehungsberechtigungsberechtigte , Klasse innerhalb der folgenden Woche auf Läuse untersucht und notfalls einer Behandlung unterzogen wird.  
___

_(Ort, Zeit) (Unterschrift des / der Erziehungsberechtigten)_

„Jetzt nicht im Ernst, oder?", fragte Éomer fassungslos. „Mein Erziehungsberechtigter bringt mich um."

„Wie kann dieser Hund von einem unfähigen Lehrer so etwas machen!", regte Gimli sich auf.

Legolas schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung, Ioreth würde in seinen Haaren herumwurschteln.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er.

„Zusehen, dass wir Läuse kriegen!", entschied Gimli.

In Éomers Augen flackerte ein Hoffnungsschimmer auf. „Éowyns Kopfkissen!"

„Du hast es gut!", rief Gimli, „Aber wenn sie rausfindet, dass ich gar keine Läuse habe, muss ich zurück in die Schule und darf mir Arwens ständiges Dauergemelde anhören! Leihst du mir ihr Kissen?"

„Wir könnten uns auch einfach einen ganzen Tag bei Boromir und Aragorn einnisten – mit Kissenschlacht!"

Dieser Vorschlag erhielt allgemeine Zustimmung.

So kam es, dass sie am nächsten Tag zu Aragorn gingen. Seine Mutter war nicht da, und so fanden sie ihren Freund sehr vergnügt vor.

Oh, dieses Kapitel wird zu lang, also Kurzfassung:

Die drei bekamen _keine_ Läuse. Aragorns lösten sich in Luft auf, ebenso wie die aller anderen Klassenmitglieder. So war die Klasse 8x² eine Woche später wieder voll versammelt in ihrem Klassenzimmer, außer Boromir, der zu spät kam.

Sie saßen ruhig da (_Anm.d.Aut: jaja, wer's glaubt..._), und warteten.

Es gongte.

Und es gongte ein zweites Mal.

Aber Gandalf kam nicht.

Und es gongte ein drittes Mal.

In diesem Moment kam Saruman herein. Die Schüler, die gerade auf dem Sprung in den Pausenhof gewesen waren, erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung.

„Liebe Schüler", fing der Direktor an. „Ich muss euch etwas mitteilen. Gandalf kann heute leider nicht kommen. Er hat Läuse. Ihr habt schulfrei."

Unter dem Jubel der Klasse ging er wieder hinaus, nicht, ohne sich am Kopf zu kratzen.


	12. Bio

Zu den Reviews:

**Sherlocke Holmes:** Kurz und prägnant, wie? ;-) Aber ich will nicht meckern. Herzlichen Dank für dein Review!

**Archie Kennedy:** Stimmt, wir hätten das Ende ausführlicher machen können, da hast du Recht. 'schäm' Schön, dass du uns trotzdem treu bleibst und auch reviewst!

**Viktoria:** Wow, was für ein Lob! Danke vielmals!

**Fundin:** Ach herrje, ich hoffe, das Jucken hat sich wieder gelegt? Beim Lesen deines Reviews hat es mich jedenfalls auch am Kopf gejuckt - beim Schreiben des Kapitels jedoch kein einziges Mal. Muss ich mir sorgen um meine Psyche machen? 'lol' Danke für dein Review!

**Yamaika:** Mehr oder weniger schnell :-) Danke für dein Review!

**Vampire 87:** Hast du schon getestet, um wie viel komischer dein Bruder schaut, wenn du ihm die FF zu lesen gibst? ;-) Nein, wir hören ganz bestimmt nicht zu schreiben auf - zumal die nächsten Kapitel eigentlich alle schon fertig sind. Insofern brauchst du dir höchstens darum Sorgen zu machen, dass ich eventuell zu viel Stress haben könnte ;-)

* * *

Inhalt und Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

Anmerkung: Wir hatten heute Zeugnis, insofern war die letzte Zeit ziemlich stressig, was Noten-auf-den-letzten-Drücker anbelangt und so, also bitte ich (wieder mal) die Verspätung zu verzeihen. Bitte. Ich reiß mich am Riemen.

* * *

**Bio**

„Heute nehmen wir die Entwicklung der Menschen durch!", verkündete Gandalf am Anfang der Biologie-Stunde.

„Wieso nur der Menschen?", beschwerten sich Legolas, Gimli und die Hobbits wie aus einem Mund.

„Weil... weil das im Lehrplan steht!"

„Scheiß Lehrplan!"

„Schnauze!" Gandalf holte tief Luft. „Es fing an mit Lebewesen, die wir inzwischen wohl alle kennen: Einzellern."

Frodo machte ein wenig verstehendes Gesicht. „Wer sind die?"

„Zwerge, ist doch klar!", sagte Legolas.

„Elben selbstverständlich!", rief Gimli.

Gandalf beachtete die beiden nicht. „Diese Einzeller entwickelten sich dann über Jahrmillionen hinweg zu Affen."

„Ach, das ist ja toll, ich bin ein Zeitzeuge!", rief Legolas.

„Zu dieser Zeit gab es noch keine Elben!", belehrte Gandalf.

„Und was ist dann mit Menschen?"

„Es gab auch noch keine Menschen. Die Affen sind die Frühform aller Lebewesen."

Frodo betrachtete interessiert eine Ameise auf seiner Hand. „_Das_ war mal ein _Affe_?"

Gandalf seufzte. „Die Vorstufe aller _intelligenten_ Wesen Mittelerdes." Also nicht von dir, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich war mal ein Affe?", kreischte Arwen hysterisch.

„Deine frühen Vorfahren waren Affen!"

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein. Es ist wissenschaftlich erwiesen, dass Isildur kein Affe war! Und Earendil auch nicht! Und ..."

„Noch frühere Vorfahren!", erklärte Gandalf. „So früh, dass sich keiner mehr an sie erinnert."

„Aber sie tun es!", sagte Faramir.

„Sagen wir: so früh, dass keiner mehr ihre Namen kennt, oder einer von ihnen lebt, oder so..."

„Und wie können wir dann von ihnen wissen?"

„Die Wissenschaft macht heutzutage alles möglich!" Er atmete schon wieder tief durch. „Das alles war zu einer Zeit, als Mittelerde und Valinor noch ein Kontinent waren: Pangäa."

Die Klasse schwieg überraschenderweise.

„Dann teilte sich Pangäa in zwei Kontinente: Laurasia im Norden und Gondwana im Süden..."

„Gondor?", fragte Boromir überrascht.

„_Nein..._ Dieser Kontinent war viel größer als Gondor... wie auch immer... In Gondwana entwickelten sich die ersten Affen!"

Éomer bekam einen Lachanfall. Boromir war beleidigt. „Du brauchst überhaupt nicht zu lachen, zu dieser Zeit gabs ja noch nicht mal Rohan, im Gegensatz zu Gond..."

„...**_wana_**!", brüllte Gandalf. „Weder Gondor noch Rohan noch der Düsterwald noch das Auenland noch Mordor noch unsere sonstige heute bekannte Welt existierten damals!"

„Aber sie haben doch gesagt, dass unsere Vorfahren Affen waren, dann müssen sie wohl in diesen Gebieten, in denen wir leben, gelebt haben..."

„AFFEN SIND TIERE!!!", brüllte Gandalf. „SIE BAUEN KEINE STÄDTE ODER KÖNIGREICHE UND ERSCHAFFEN AUCH KEINE KUNST ODER MAUERN ODER RINGE... SIE LEBEN AUF BÄUMEN!"

„Sagen sie doch gleich, dass sie von Elben reden!", rief Gimli und bekam einen Lachkrampf.

„ICH REDE NICHT VON ELBEN!"

„Das will ich auch hoffen!", riefen die beiden Elben wie aus einem Mund.

Gandalf atmete (_schon wieder)_ tief durch.

„Was ich sagen will ist: Die Affen sind die Vorfahren _aller _intelligenten Lebensformen, also der Zauberer **und** der Menschen **und** der Elben **und** der Zwerge **und** der Hobbits. Mit Ausnahme der Ents! Und wie gesagt: Die ersten Affen lebten auf Bäumen, dann stiegen einige Gruppen von den Bäumen herab und bevölkerten Höhlen!"

Die Menschen und Elben lachten und zeigten auf die Hobbits und Gimli.

Merry explodierte fast vor Wut. „Hobbits sind ein sehr zivilisiertes Volk; wir richten unsere Smials gemütlich und behaglich ein und wir wissen die Kunst des Essens und der Ahnenkunde am höchsten zu schätzen von allen Völkern Mittelerdes, und damit ist wohl erwiesen, dass Hobbits das zivilisierteste Volk sind, eingeschlossen Menschen, Elben, Zwerge, Ents, Zauberer..."

Gandalf bekam einen Wutanfall. „BRANDYBOCK!"; schrie er. Merry setzte sich sofort wieder hin.

„Gute Rede!", flüsterte Pippin ihm zu.

Gandalf fuhr fort : „Nachdem die Affen, die jetzt nicht mehr Affen, sondern menschen-, zwergen-, elben-, zauberer- und hobbitähnlich waren -"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Herr Lehrer, die Hobbits und Zwerge sind doch in den Höhlen geblieben!", ließ sich eine elbische Stimme vernehmen.

„Als sie aus den Höhlen herausgingen, begannen sie, sich primitive Holzhäuser zu bauen und entwickelten eine sehr unverständliche, aus primitiven Lauten zusammengesetzte Sprache."

Boromir krümmte sich vor Lachen und deutete atemlos auf seinen Banknachbar. Éomer verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.

„Éorlingas, hör auf, Denethornion zu schlagen!"

„Warum?", fragte Éowyn.

Gandalf schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn.

„Dann,", fuhr er fort, „als die primitiven Feuersteine intelligenten Werkzeugen gewichen waren, fingen die ersten Menschen an, sich Häuser und später dann auch ganze Ortschaften und Städte aus Stein zu bauen." Boromir strahlte.

„Halt – bloß – den – Mund!", zischte Éomer.

„Manche allerdings blieben lieber in der Wildnis."

Alle deuteten verhalten auf Aragorn.

Der verteidigte sich: „Nach dem Zerfall des nördlichen Königreiches Arnor – das übrigens viel fortschrittlicher war als Gondor – ging die nördliche Königslinie keineswegs zurück in die Wildnis, denn wir leben immer noch in soliden Steinhäusern, die im Gegensatz zu den verweichlichten neumodischen gondorianischen Bauten noch etwas aushalten können!"

Boromir wäre fast auf ihn los gegangen. Aber Éomer war im letzten Moment ein leises Glucksen entwischt und so ging er auf ihn los.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen!", fuhr er ihn an. „Eure Vorfahren waren ja nicht Affen sondern Pferde!"

„Aber immerhin werfen Pferde ihren Reiter ab, wenn sie nicht mehr wollen!", konterte Éomer. „Affen dagegen lassen alles mit sich machen – das zum Beispiel!" Und er haute dem gondorianischen Affen voll eine in die Fresse.

Der gondorianische Affe ließ das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen. Mit seiner überdimensionalen Faust donnerte er dem Pferdenachkommen in den Bauch. Endlich schaltete sich Gandalf ein.

„RUHE! Jeder in eine Ecke! Wenn noch einmal geprügelt wird, gibt's einen Brief mit nach Hause!!"

„Pferde können noch nicht lesen!", entwischte es Boromir.

„Genauso wenig wie Affen!" Beide bekamen einen Brief mit nach Hause. Und ihre Eltern bzw. Erziehungsberechtigten _konnten_ ihn lesen. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Gandalf versuchte verzweifelt, den Faden des Unterrichts wieder aufzugreifen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, gongte es.

„Hausaufgabe: Ihr schreibt einen positiven Aufsatz über die eurer Meinung nach am wenigsten hoch entwickelte Zivilisation von Mittelerde!"

„Gondorianer!"

„Rohirrim!"

„Zwerge!"

„Elben!"

„Hobbits!", rief Frodo. „Moment"

Als endlich alle Volkszugehörigkeiten und –abneigungen geklärt waren, entließ Gandalf seine Klasse in Kräuterkunde.


End file.
